SKYLINE
by michsky70
Summary: Bad Boy Edward D'Ambrosio CEO of JET CORPORATIONS and Sweet Bella Rousseau a famous Photographer are a happy couple that live in New York City, When Bella's twin sister Natalie comes home for New Year's she wont celebrate, she will want one person Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella Pov

I woke up this morning with the feeling I was in another time. Today was New Year's Eve. Time went by so fast for me; it almost felt like a blur. To me, thinking that I had or wasted my time doing insignificant activities, or on things so great that time didn't make its adjustment for me to enjoy more. It was a beautiful New York City day. The snow was falling lightly as I watched snowflakes fall on the window, and people were scampering doing their final shopping for New Year's Eve treats for their parties. Today was the day that millions of people, at the strike of twelve, have a new chance of following their dreams. Where they had a second opportunity to fix or change their ways of living. For me, it was a new year to have new experience's and adventures.

Now, being twenty-two, I had everything I wanted. The job of my dreams being a prestigious photographer; a great family who supports me; a boyfriend that loves me unconditionally, and my twin sister Natalie.

Even though we're twins, we were our own person, physically and mentally. She had sapphire blue eyes, golden red color hair, and she was a supermodel working for top fashions designers all over the world. I decided to be behind the scenes, working with the technical part.

I had light gray eyes and dark brown color hair. Natalie has a very strong personality, and if you mess with her, she will tell you how it is without thinking about it, or doubting herself otherwise. On the other hand, I was a low key pacific person that doesn't like to get into drama. In that case, being that we were so different, we would get into arguments a lot, but we were still sisters, and we were always there for each other.

Tonight, I was going to see her for the first time since she left to travel all around the world for a three month tour. Doing her job, the new spokeswoman for Covergirl, and she was attending the Masquerade Ball that Edwards best friend Alex, aka "party boy", who is the owner of a huge chain of high class restaurant's including AQUA, BESO etc…) was throwing. His New Year's Eve parties are always the best party in the city. There always theme oriented. He has done from 80's theme, to last years all white party, where he invited 600 guests. Now, he was having the Masquerade Ball that was going to be held at the Ritz Carlton.

I bet this year he's going to beat he's own record, and invite even more people. The dress code for the party was formal, but sassy. Literally, this was so typical of him since he is kind of a playboy that loves his women. Now, he was all about his new girlfriend Heather (who is PR for ONIX which was an organizational event planner and publicity company), I've met her, she is a very sweet girl, but she's very direct with Alex, and she has told him that she wasn't going to be put up with his crap for nothing. I think, for him, it was sort of a turn on. Four months ago, I went with her and my sister to London to see if Natalie's friend, Sarah Goldman, the head designer of Alexander McQueen, if she could make us the dresses for the ball. Of course, she said yes, so my sister was going to pick up the dresses. She was coming to Edward's and my penthouse that we had in the Upper East Side of New York, to get ready together since I told Edward to get ready at Alex's. I wanted to give him a surprise.

Now, Edward was about to come home from a trip he made to Russia to close a business deal. (He works as the current CEO of Mason Enterprises)I had missed him so much since he had been gone for about a week. When I had the enthusiasm for Edward's arrival, I lifted myself off of the bed and put my kimono on, to hide the welcome home present to Edward that I bought with Alice. It was a ?. Suddenly, I heard the door knob, and I immediately ran to the living room and saw him

"Hi love."

"Edwarddd!" I said excitedly and ran toward him and hugged him as he lifted off the floor and kissed me sweetly. Edward was a fairly large man towering me at 6'4 in comparison to my petite 5'6, and he had a nice toned body since he goes to the gym 3 times a week.

"I missed you," he mumbled into my lips.

"Me too." We kept kissing for many minutes, until I realized that the elevator was still open, and there was a decorated moving box. At first I was kind of scared, so I stopped to ask him about the box.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What is moving inside that box?" I pointed my index finger toward the box.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Okay, stay here."

"Okay." He ran to the elevator before it closed, and picked up the box. He came back into the condo, and set the box on the table.

"What is that?"

"I know Christmas has already passed, but I couldn't pass this up. Consider it as a New Year's Eve, Kuaza or Januca holiday present. I don't know, but this, my love, is a gift from me to you," he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"You're crazy Edward," I said with a laugh.

How could he possibly give me more presents? A BMW and a diamond bracelet on Christmas day. I started to look at the box, and Edward who looked more excited than I was. I took the lid in between my hands and looked inside. When I did, my face turned into total shock and surprise. It was...A PUPPY! An adorable puppy that what looked like a golden retriever.

I was going to kill Edward; how could he get a dog without even consulting me about it? I knew that for months he had been bothering me about getting a dog. I would relegate to him, because the matter of the fact is that we didn't have time to be caring for a puppy right now. I loved dogs and this puppy was so cute. He had light blond fur that looked so soft and touchable. He had beautiful dark brown eyes, a button nose, and a to top it off, a red bow around his neck that said, 'Hi! I'm Max and I hope you're going to love me as much as I already love you. PS: please don't get mad at Edward he loves you very much'. I almost laughed, but I was too pissed to be laughing at him right now. I had to be firm with him. I needed to talk to him very seriously about it, and tell him the truth as soon as I gave him the WERE NOT KEEPING IT LOOK. He got very protective, and took the puppy away from my hands and caressed his head as he started talking.

"No, I know that look. No, no, and no, were keeping him Bella," he said with a determined tone of voice.

"We can't him Edward, he's very cute and I love the gesture, but we just can't take care of a puppy right now."

"But, I can take time off from work and take care of him," he said while holding the puppy that was excitedly playing with his other hand tying to bite a piece of it off.

"Babe, I know you already love him and he's very cute and all, but when are you going to take time out of work? You have a meeting almost every day. I have photo shoot's booked for the next two weeks after New Year's Eve. We just can't have him. He needs someone who can be with him, play with him, take him out to the park, and just spend time with him," I said in my most loving voice, so he would understand.

"But love, look at this face." He lifts the puppy up to show his face that was the most adorable face in the world. His little eyes that were so happy to see me since he was snatched from being so entertained with Edwards fingers. He started to jolt in happiness trying to get to me. "See, he even knows who his mommy is".

"Edward," I said unsure.

"Anyway, I can't take him back since it was a gift from a friend to me and from me to you. C'mon say yes, PLEASEEEEE?" Showing his and the puppy's pouty face.

"I give up, we can keep the dog," I said giving up.

"YESSS! You hear that Max? You're staying, see I told you I always win" he said kissing the puppies head.

When I heard that I gave him an, 'I beg your pardon', look in which he resolved fast.

"But, your mommy is the boss of the house, so be careful at what you do or bark at her," he said as i laughed.

"With that, he is right," I told the puppy.

"HEY, why don't I put you down so you can see the house? As soon as he put Max on the ground, he ran as fast as his legs could take him. We laughed as he scooted off to his activities.

Edward than came to me and hugged me saying 'thank you', and 'I love you'.

"You are so very welcome, I said kissing him.

Okay, well, I'm going to take a shower. I feel dirty right now.

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yeah babe."

"Well, that's too bad, because I have to share this…" As I said that in my sensual voice, I opened my kimono to reveal my very sexy new lingerie that I knew wasn't going to last a long time.

Just like that, I was being lifted off my feet and charged to the bedroom before I could even say anything else.

In that lapse of time I thought to myself that, 'NOTHING COULD GO WRONG'.

After we "reconnected", I had to wake up, because we needed to get ready for the party. I looked quickly at the clock that was flashing 2:00 pm with a sophisticated silver color, until I realized that my sister's flight was supposed to land at 2:30. This meant that I was already late. It would take me a half an hour to reach JFK Airport.

"Shit," I curse softly. I tried to not wake Edward up, but of course, when I started to try to get up, I was tightly wrapped in Edward arms that didn't smooth the grip at all.

"Edward I have to get up," I said anxiously.

"No, five more minutes please."

"Babe, I forgot I have to pick up Natalie from the airport."

That's when he sat up on the bed and said, "Can't she just take a cab or walk home herself?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. She's my sister, and I'm going to pick her up. Anyway, I have to take her to her new apartment."

"Where is her apartment?" He wondered.

"Soho."

"Oh, thank god." I looked at him meanly. "Oh, c'mon babe, I don't like your sister, and she doesn't like me. Let's face it; she's a mean and superficial."

"She's kind of mean, but c'mon, she has a very short temper and really cares about her looks;she's a model."

"Kind of?" Your sister is like that cheer captain in high school that everybody hates, but doesn't say anything, because their afraid of her. She's manipulative and cruel, and if you do say something to her, she'll make you disappear," he said with expressive magic hands.

"Don't be dramatic. Just because my sister was cheer captain doesn't mean she's like that. If you really take the time and know her, she's very generous and kind. When you do get to know her, I bet you guys will be really good friends. Now, if you could excuse me I have to get ready and pick up my sweet sister."

I left Edward to go to our bathroom to bathe, but I could hear him doing gagging voices. After I bathed, I fixed myself putting a pair of true religion jeans, a banana republic shirt, a cotton coat, some boots, and a Balenciaga purse to top off the look. I gave a kiss to Edward and left. As I got into my black BMW M3 Sedan, I started to get more anxious to see my sister. Even she could be hard to deal with at times, I missed her and wanted to know how her trip went.

When I got to the airport I went rushing to the International Arrivals department, because people were already coming out excitedly and joyful seeing their families again or just here as a tourist getting to know the Big Apple. There was a cute three year old boy that was trying to lift a sign with his short arms that said, "I missed you daddy". Seeing that made me want to melt and start having babies with Edward, even though we've been dating only three years, but we're still very young. I knew that I wanted to be with him in the future, maybe get married and have babies, but my daydream of babies and marriage proposal had to wait. When I heard a loud scream that was calling my name, Bella! Bella! I looked toward the screaming, and I saw Natalie. As always she wasn't here to disappoint she came here with style. She had her Louis Vuitton luggage that a man was rolling, Chanel bag, Chanel purse, and a pink Victoria Secret tracksuit. She came up and hugged me.

"I missed you sissy," she said hugging me.

"I missed you too, how was your flight?"

"Ugh, don't make me start. First of all, the flight was long. I decided to wear this, if I'm going to sleep I might as well go to sleep with style. First class was crap they didn't let me use my cellphone," she whined.

"I think they do that for your safety, Nat," I said laughing.

"Safety my ass, safety from getting hit by the cellphone," she said looking for messages and missed calls in her pink colored and designed bedazzled BlackBerry 3 9780

"Okay, let's g..." I started to say when I was interrupted by another complainant from my sister.

"Anddd, they didn't have champagne can you believe that?"

"Those bastards," I said jokingly.

"I know right, I should sue them. You know how I get nervous when flying; they should have decent liquor at least. That wasn't good service."

"Why don't we go and leave that traumatic experience behind."

"You're right," she said with a sigh.

"Plus, you can tell me about your trip at your NEW APARTMENT," I said excitedly while we got to the car.

"Oh yesss, you have to see it. Everything was decorated and chosen by moa with the amazing help of my interior designer, Kari something, I forgot her last name."

"Wow, sounds very elegant," I said when I opened the car and Natalie stopped when she saw the car.

"Bella, where did this come from?" She asked surprised.

"Edward gave it to me for Christmas."

"Oh, how is it going with Edward? I can't wait to see him, even if we did have our rough times. I hope we can start again?"

"It's going great. I love him so much, and I think Edward will be happy to see you too, and would like to start over again too," I said knowing that the happy part was full of crap. I ignored it as we drove off from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**IM BACK sorry i took so long to update but trying to correct my own story is kinda of hard since i dont have a beta reader but here we go chapter 2 .**

**hope you like it**

**Let's see what happens now the big party!**

**It's NEW YEARS EVE and anything can happen**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Party like a Rockstar**

**Natalie's Pov**

Going through JFK International Airport was a pain in my ass the freezing cold and the people that were in my way while I was walking and a man was pushing the cart where my delicate Vintage Louis Vuitton luggage were lying, coming back from Paris after doing my world tour doing my job as Cover girl's newest spokeswoman was a plus since I knew that this year everything would be different I'm single and ready to mingle but I had one man on my mind "Edward" that beautiful 6'4 muscular and Multimillionaire Adonis but there was one person in my way, My sister Bella

Our childhood was great growing up in Chicago with our parents Renee and Charlie very comfortably since we were Spoiled rotten by them and our grandparents, Dad working as the owner of the Chicago Times and Mom working in a since we were little everyone preferred her since she was humble and nice me on the other hand I'm not the person to bow down and kneel to anyone that Bella's down fall she's weak and i still don't know why Edward's with her, I love my sister but I hate her at the same time she always gets what I want without even trying, she got a scholarship from Yale, she met Edward in Yale, she graduated with honors in Professional Photography

At the Graduation Party she announced that she got a job at Vogue and that she was going to move in with Edward, I got into Oxford in Graphic Design but the second year into studying and walking while I was walking out from the university a man had stopped and told me of I was interested in being a model I said no but after a while of thinking about it I decided to go for it and from there on I've been working with model agency ELITE and now I'm a recognized and demanded model, Edward was going to be mine and tonight would be the make or break of plans Edward needs someone he deserves and can show him the real meaning of a good time were here

I had to snap out of it since Bella had already parked already, my apartment was situated in Tribeca one of the most fashionable places in the world I had fellow supermodels as my neighbors and world class Designer stores at my disposal so picking a place to call home wasn't hard at all, we went up to the apartment.

When I opened that door every fantasy I had for the apartment came true 180 degree view of the city a classy and elegant living room that was decorated and designed with classic sofas and modern Coffee in which they were there to complement each other with the silver adorned pillows laying over the cream colored sofa and the platinum bathed apple and other elements on top of the clear glass to mix and match and of course no model apartment would be spectacular without the white fur rug to bring the whole apartment together the rest of the apartment had to combined the living room with the dinning room table glass as well with silver sheet cushions on the covering the chairs with a modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The least important part of the apartment was the kitchen area because i never cook nor I will ever cook so i requested it to be small and only have room for my water bottles for when I work out and yogurt for when I want midnight snack because everything else I can get it from the 24 hour chef service that they have in the building so breakfast,lunch, dinner parties or cocktails parties rely on them

B: wow Nat i love what you did to the apartment it's very you your bed looks so comfortable and you have a bathroom to die for

N: I know right but you haven't my favorite room

come (I took her by the hand) and open the door to my walk in closet aka world of fashion

"Wow this is bigger then my closet" she gasped out

"Of course dummy your just a photographer you don't need much room, me being the supermodel that I am I need a lot of room for my shoes, bags and cloths" i said

"Ok just because I'm a photographer doesn't mean that I cant look good while I do my job" she said

"And I know that, I didn't mean it like that"

"Don't worry I know what you meant" she said

I started walking around the closet checking and placing my things on the racks.

"I mean Edward did see something in you even though in college you were dressing like a hillbilly" I whispered

"And in college you were dressing like a slut"

"HEY" i scold

In that moment we both realized our ugly words to each other

"See what were doing, were arguing like we always do I don't want to be fighting on New Years Eve" she said trying to calm the situation

"Me either" i said

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

"Let's just have a good time, get ready together and enjoy what's left of the year" she said

"I agree on that"

After 2 hours of unpacking my luggage we decided to sit down for a minute and relax

"So who are we getting ready with?" i asked

"Well since the guys are getting ready at Edward's bestfriend Alex place that means that the women will be getting ready at Edward and mine penthouse so let me see it will be you, me, Alice, Heather and Rose" she answered

"Oh okay can i invite Jessica and Lauren to get ready here too"

"Yeah sure I'll just tell Ken and Ashley our hair and makeup team that their is 2 more girls to work their magic on them too"

"Let me just call them and let them know I said while standing up to go to the balcony"

"I'll call Edward for him to go to Alex's condo" she said

"Ok"

when I got to the balcony and Bella wasn't looking at me I called the girls which were together since Jessica had told me that they would be getting their Mani and pedi done

"Hello" it was Jessica

"Hey"

"Ah-hh-hh hey your here" she screamed

"Oh wait let me put you guys on speaker (pause) ok there" i said

"So Nats so what's the plan" lauren asked

'Well you girls will come here to get ready with me, my sister and her friends at her apartment which is even better"

"So how are were getting your Edward" Jessica said

"Were going to make sure that Edward is drinking during the whole night so when it's about 5 minutes before midnight by doing anonymous sending's of champagne, vodka, whisky etc. to him all night to get him more loose, you guys will take Bella far from Edward and since Edward will be so wasted and pissed since Bella is not around at midnight I'm going to come in and tell him that his little Bella has left was another man and he will be all mine trying to take out vengeance from what Bella did to him it's like me being the lover" i said

"Oh who is his new lover ?" Jessica said excitedly

"Did you hit your head against the wall or is your brain supposed to function like that?" i said

"Nats is the new lover Jessica keep up" Lauren said

"Oh sorry"

"Jeez you are obviously drinking to much wine while getting you mani and pedi done since its burning the remaining brain cells that are left not saying there is many, now back to the plan before that little interruption that just happened I was about to say that I need you two girls to pick up my dress and lingerie and since the party is at the Ritz Carlton book me the a suite preferably the park view suite since I want to see my Edwards face when he has that ray of sun in his face and seeing me as the woman he slept with then he will be confused about his feelings towards Bella its very simple girls now I have to go my sister is coming" i said

I hanged up the phone right when Bella came around with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in hand

"So what did they say" she asked

"They will love to come"

"That's great and now I want to make a toast for you and your new house may your dreams here in New York come true"

"Oh trust me sis they will" i said

She popped the corch letting the foam of the champagne drip upon the Terrence serving us both seeing her so happy and knowing that I was going to be responsible for her future unhappiness started to hurt a little but I reminded myself Isabella gets everything she wants by having a little miss virgin Mary act but I had it hard in life people telling that I was a total bitch and lets not talk about my last relationship was that rat that I don't want to mention right now so if anything I deserve him and I want everyone else including Edward to notice that.

**Bella's pov**

I had called Ken and Ashley from TRESemmé hair and makeup salon, good friends of Natalie and mine to see if they can handle an extra two girls for the New Year's Eve party, they said it was not an issue and that they would go to the house at 4:00 pm to start doing the hair and makeup since the party is scheduled to start at 8:00 pm so we had to make a quick run to the penthouse and organize the things and so they can arrive see the dresses and have a visualized version of what we want in terms of makeup and hair so I had to call Edward and kick him out now.

"Hey love" listening to his voice will always make me melt

"Hi are you busy" i said

"No Im just here playing with Max"

"So were going to call him Max" i asked him since Edward named him all of a sudden

"Yup it's a good name wait he wants to say hi"

I suddenly hear the small barks of my puppy he's so cute

"Hi sweetheart, how is mommy's little cupcake?" i said excitedly

He barks again making me laugh

"Well he is very going crazy about the mini basketball I bought, love how about tomorrow we go to the park with him as a post New Years Eve activity and get over the hangover that we are going to have"

"We? I think I heard wrong because I never get wasted, you are the one that gets influenced by Alex" i said because i knew that his statement wasn't on base

"Well that's true but you can be my personal nurse in a sexy outfit and take care of me"

"You wish D'Ambrosio and while you keep day dreaming what are we going to do about Max? Huh he can't stay by himself" having a 3 week old dog was a huge responsability i knew we couldn't just leave him alone

"I'm going to take him to a dog daycare center that there is in between 6th Ave. & Broadway" he said very sure

"We just can't take him there he'll miss us and I don't want random strangers watching my puppy" i said

"Babe it's the most exclusive dog care center in the city they will take care of him give him food take him for a walk, play with other dogs and give him everything he needs, they are not closing because the owners of the place are planning on celebrating New Year's Eve their with their families and the employees families" Edward had obviously made the plan

"I don't know Edward" i said unsure about that plan

"I'll promise you that tomorrow, I will pick him at twelve o clock sharp"

"Fine, but are you taking him there?"

"No a man will come to the apartment and claim him" he said

"Okay but I'm coming to the apartment in about 5 minutes and if you are not ready to see my sister I'd suggest you to leave to Alex's place now" i said giving him the heads up

"I'll make sure to leave everything ready for Max , love I have to go Max is trying to get in the toilet love you" (he hangs up)

"EDWARD! Ugrrr"

Edward sometimes can be like a little boy and you can't trust him with anything that's not business deals and buying gifts now when it comes to cooking and taking care of a human being you would have to watch over him and even though he has a temper and like's to scheme to get anything what he wants if it doesn't go he's way, he's the most generous, caring, sexy, loving person I have ever met, spending New Year's Eve with Edward, friends and my sister made me lucky to have this life speaking of my sister I had to find her so we can leave to the house but before we leave I didn't want to put in waste the bottle of champagne that I brought to celebrate so I went to her kitchen took out two glasses and went to look for her at the Terrence

"So what did they say" i asked giving Natalie a glass

"They will love to come"

"That's great and now I want to make a toast for you and your new house may your dreams here in New York come true"

"Oh trust me sis they will" she smiles evily

After we drank we handed off to the penthouse but it took us more than 1 hour due to traffic and snow but when we got there where the girls were already sitting on beauty salon chair's getting ready and I notice that Ken and Ashley have brought another five assistants and these were the times I was thankful for giving Alice an emergency key of the penthouse but in the majority of the time she would use the key but to drag me to go shopping with her or talk to me but she would find me making out with Edward or the worse occasion finding me and Edward having sex but for these I was thankful because we would have been way off schedule

"Hello ladies right on schedule" kyle said with a hint of sarcasm

"Sorry there was a lot of snow" i apologized

"And traffic was a bitch" Natalie said very lady like

"Ok B lets get Cece to start your hair and Nat you will get your makeup done by Guillermo" Ashley said

"I want my hair done by Guillermo too"

I heard that familiar voice and when I turn around to find my gay best friend Matthew with luggage at the door

"Matt!" ( I screamed and ran to him where he picked me up)

"Surprise Bella, matt had called me saying he was in the city and since Edward and you have a guest room here I told him to come stay here with you" Alice said

"I don't want to be an extra weight"

"Of course not Matt, I missed you, how was Australia?" i said wanting to know how his trip went

'Honey you know i love the sun and men in speedos" Matt said sitting on the couch

"Ha-ha-ha-ha I thought you liked the nude beaches" Alice said

"Just like you Alice, nude beaches yummy nothing beats like seeing men in their birthday suits"

"Amen" Natalie chanted

We laughed and I saw that when Alice was done with her hair she went in me and Edward's room and brought Max into the mix

"Bella when were you going to tell me that you had a puppy !" Alice said cuddling the puppy in her chest

The girls awed, when they got a glance at him

"Edward had given him to me today as a gift"

"He is quite generous with you" Natalie scolded but I ignored her

"Yes I love him a lot but since were going to the ball Edward had made an appointment for dogg day care and the man from the service is coming to pick up isn't he my little cupcake" I said while taking the puppy out of her hands Max instantly started to lick my face with his little tongue thank god I didn't have my makeup on yet

"ugrr I hate dogs !" Natalie looked at the dog with disgust

"Oh please Nats you say that because a dog pushed you into the pool when we were little" i said trying to not laugh

Everyone laughed so while Rose, Jessica and I were getting our hair done Heather, Alice, Natalie and Lauren were getting their makeup done and Matthew was in the kitchen for I don't know what reason the door rang so trying to hold the curlers in my hair I went to the door to find the dog handler come and pick up Max that was in the kitchen getting treats by Matthew

"Hi"

"Hi umm Mrs. D' Ambrosio" the man what looked like the dog handler asked

In that moment everyone looked at me shocked and Natalie looked pissed

"BELLA YOU'RE MARRIED"

"No no (I looked back at the man) I'm sorry but it's supposed to say Ms. Rousseau"

"No it says here I'm supposed to pick up Max from Mrs. D' Ambrosio" the man said very sure about the information given

"Oh Edward probably put that so it won't be confused okay ill bring him" trying to make sense of all this

I went to the kitchen got Max that had his mouth dirty with treats cleaned it with a cloth and went to the door to say goodbye

"Bye cupcake Daddy is going to pick you up tomorrow I'll miss you" I told him as I kissed his little face and passed him to the handler

"Ok Mrs. D'Ambrosio so I will see your husband tomorrow to pick him up" he said

"Yes thank you again"

"No problem Goodbye and have a happy New Year's Eve"

"Happy New Year's as well" i said back at him

I closed the door and turned around to see everyone looking at me including Matt that was passing out of Raspberry Martini's and he was the first one to talk

"I wish his daddy was my daddy" he said sexily

"Ha-ha very funny, what about Pablo?" (Pablo was Matthew's lover of two months)

"Baby that tissue was used and thrown out a long time ago" he said passing out the drinks

I looked at him meanly and took and martini to chugged it down my throat

"I hear wedding bells!" Rose said she just had to bring it out once again

"ROSALIE!" i shrieked

"Well it's about time three years Bella is a lifetime for most relationships, I won't be blaming Edward if he was to secure that fine ass that you have there"

"Could we just please talk about something else please" i just had to stop this here

The room changed conversation as I was thinking, Why Edward would do that was he seriously trying to make a point or just joking around but I couldn't just put all of my energy in that right now, I was happy in the state and level of relationship we were on, Now it was 7:15 and it was time to put our dresses on and get to the party, we said our thanks and goodbyes to our wonderful hair and makeup team.

I looked at myself in the mirror and just loved how I looked, my dress was an Samantha Goldman for Alexander McQueen Han Purple one shoulder dress that was connected by two pieces of fabric by a broche showing off just a smidge of cleavage and a slit to show off a little bit of leg, my hair was very 40's like to the side and waves coming down and my makeup consisted in black eyeliner and a combination of various tones of purple that went with my mask and I completed it with peachy lips I loved it, it's was way much simpler than what Natalie and Alice had on.

(Every blog is on my blog in profile)

Alice wore her one of a kind creation that was a pink glitter sequenced halter dress that continued into her back, her makeup was simple but lethal with light pink eye shadow , masquera to open up her eyes more and to complete it a pink lip and her hair was a straight bob cut and blow dried.

Natalie was pissed off when she found out that Alice was wearing pink but she still looked beautiful with her dark green sequenced dress also by Sarah that was similar to Alice's but had a black tran in the back, her makeup consisted in black Masquera, Persian green eye shadow and kept it simple with a nude lip and her hair was very sexy through the middle leaving her wavy hair down.

Rose looked gorgeous since she kept elegant in black as her color of choice, A dress that was a beautiful creation from Badgley Mischska that had cuts around the torso and a slit to show her long legs, her makeup was dark in the masquera side and of the shadow eye but without over covering her face and she completed it was a peachy lip and her hair was with a bump and left curls in the end, we were both on the same level to put one shoulder dress and the girl that was going to have.

The most attention since she was the party host girlfriend was not going to disappoint, heather had a gorgeous Sarah Goldman dress that was scarlet red (since that is Alex's favorite color on her) and only have one sleeve but had a jeweled cut in the other side of the torso, her makeup was a bronce colored shadow and black masquera, she complete it with a glossy lip and her hair was pulled to the side leaving her light brown hair on her nude shoulder.

On the other hand Natalie's friends were like twins they had similar dresses with the same fabric but different style and color, it was kind of funny, Jessica had a peach yellow sweetheart shap dress by Valentino that was jeweled on over the bust area and had a slit on the leg, Her makeup had lighter bronze colored shadow and light pink lip and her hair was totally straight with bangs and finally Lauren that had a pearl white Emilio Pucci dress that was similar to mine but her cleavage was more pronounced, You can totally see the Latin flavor coming out of her pours, her makeup was shadows of silver tones and an eyeliner to make her seem she has a cat eye and her lip was a peach tone, her hair was pulled up very Brigitte Bardot like.

The majority of us had only earrings on since we had or one shoulder or halter dresses on the only one that had a necklace was Jessica.

"Not being full of ourselves or anything but we look fucking hot, Heather is looking fierce Alex's is going to be all over her tonight" rose said to heather

"Right back at you girlfiend" Heather said

"Let's not forget the midnight kiss" Alice said very dreamily putting her both hands together like she was in a fairy tale this always happens to her around this time of year, You can obviously tell she was the dreamer of the group

"Well this dress better be worth it, if im getting some ass tonight" Rose said

We laughed

"And Bella is going to have more than a kiss from Edward she said lifting her left hand hand and moving the ring finger" Rose said

"No I won't" i said tring to not get my hopes up

I looked at Nat's that had a kind of anger feeling on her face

"Could we go now?" she said in a not very nice tone

"And not wait for me how sweet" he said sarcastically

I looked at Matt that came out from the master bathroom looking oh so handsome with his Tom Ford Tuxedo on

"Hello sexy will you be my date?" Jessica said jokly

"Sorry babe but I like bananas on my sundae" Matt said very diva like How did i not know that he was gay )

I laughed so hard when he said that

"Ha-ha-ha (trying to control her laughter) we will find you a banana tonight" Alice said trying to catch her breath

"But it better be in good conditions you know how I like them long and big" Matt said

"Matt stop we have to leave" i said trying to stop Matt from saying more perverted things

"Don't worry Matt don't listen to Bella I also like them long and big " Rose said as she soothed his back comically

We put our coats on started to head downstairs where the personal limo that Alex's was going to send arrived and already waiting, we gathered ourselves in with masks in hand in a moment of the party around 9:30 people had to put their masks on and into the theme but at 12:55 people can start to take off the mask and kiss or hug when it's 2009, we arrived to the hotel and a bunch of paparazzi were outside snapping photos at us I'm not very fond of them really I hate when they take pictures of me and Edward when we're trying to relax and take a walk in the park but Natalie and her friends were relishing the moment

Paparazzi "Bella Bella one photo, over here Bella"

Calling all of our names but we just rushed in because it was freezing

It was beautiful inside we were welcomed by a large area that had a crystal table with rose petals on over and a hanging chandelier that was above the flower vase, I could hear the music load and clear they were playing "Empire State of mind by Alicia Keyes ft. JZ", but I know that the girls were anxious to find the guys.

**Edward pov**

Coming to Alex's house was a big mistake, all of a sudden walking into Alex's house felt like walking into a fraternity I was greeted by Alex, Jaspar, Emmet and the other guys that wanted me to drink and to be honest I don't think Bella wants a sloppy midnight kiss so I opted for only one tequila shot and leave it at that Jaspar and Kevin were playing Halo so I joined them

"Im so going to kick your asses" Kevin said smugly

"That's what you say Caruso" i said

After 4 hours of kicking ass at Halo, At the end only one man could win and that man me was of course

"Shit" "Crap" Kevin and Jasper cursed

"Well ladies I think we have a winner" I said sarcastically

"WHAT DO YOU THE PERMIT FOR THE FIREWORKS ( the paper that will get you the permission to have fireworks at a certain place) IS NOT THERE YET !"

Alex was having his second bitch fit of the evening since, First the New Year's Eve hats were not there yet and now with the fireworks he wanted this party to be the best one yet so yeah he was a little bit stressed, we had to put that aside and just enjoy the rest of the night I decided to wear a tailored suit by Armani

Shit it's 8:30 we have to leave the limo is waiting Alex said

It was fucking freezing outside and I was about to not go (joking) when we got to the limo and by limo I mean a stretched out Cadillac, The streets were packed with people leaving to their parties or just going to see the ball drop by the end of the partied in New York time that would be about 7,8 or even 9 o clock in the morning people are going to wasted, Fighting or almost having sex in the street typical tonight was going to be the same as the rest of the years, Getting to the party was a hassle paparazzi all over the entrance but the security was outside making sure no one that wasn't invited get in.

It was fucking awesome, The place looked good, The lights, The sign that says Happy New Year's across the dance floor, The decorations that had blue, gold and black but with the crazy decorations, nose makers, hats, confetti, glasses that said 2009 on it,Sparklers, Necklaces, glow sticks and of course the flat screen here and on the roof top for later tonight. The party was in full swing and there were more than 650 people here all around the entrance, ballroom and rooftop incluiding celebrities like JZ with Beyonce, Rihanna, Fergie and her husband, Justin Timberlake, Jared Leto, Emma Stone, Christiano Ronaldo (etc)

"Alex this looks amazing man" i said admiring the place

"I try now come we need to take our first shot of the night for good luck" he said

Me and the guys went to the skybar in the rooftop that was one of the 3 bars that there was around the place listening to "empire state of mind" we decided to start the night off with a vodka shot to warm us up each guest that would be at the Terrence had to wear a coat since it was snowing, how bad I wanted to see my Bella but my prayers were finally answered when I saw her in that purple dress looking so beautiful and all mine, she was with the girls and Matt her gay best friend

Ciao sexy hai visto la mia ragazza splendida( hello sexy have you seen my gorgeous girlfriend) i said trying to make my italian sound very sensual

Molto divertente edward si guarda molto bello te (very funny Edward you look quite handsome yourself) she said Bella took on learning italian when we went to visit some of my family members in Italy

I was going to lean into her for a kiss but instead I got her cheek

Che cosa è sbagliato (what's wrong?) i said

Bella leans tippy toes and whispers in my ear

Voglio aspettare fino a mezzanotte per dare un bacio e forse di più dopo che (i want to wait until midnight to give you a kiss and maybe more after that) she said

Spero di sì (I hope so) I said in a serious tone

Bella notice my tone and knew what I was talking about two after Bella came in the rest of the guest came which was Natalie and her annoying minions

"Edward it's been a long time" Natalie said

"Well obviously not enough right" i said rudely

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked

"don't worry Bella, I know we started on the wrong foot but I want to apologized and see if we can start over again"she said with a smile

I decided to let this anger go and maybe start a friendship with her after all she is my girlfriend's sister and maybe in the future my sister in law so I might as well take a chance on her

"Sure sorry about that" i apologized

"Finally the people I love the most, friends we should sit down and talk" Bella said happily

"Oh i got seated in another table but maybe later right?" Natalie said

"Sure"

After saying our hello's to everyone else which a lot of people were,We ate the delicious appetizers (cheesecake pops,mini crab cakes, shrimp scallops etc.) until the head chef said that dinner was served, we sat at our table with Alice, Jasper, Matthew, Emmett and Rose; Alex and Heather had their own table but they were too busy saying hi to the guests so they were barely sitting down, the food was amazing

It was a tree course food composed by the first course which was a delicious homemade feeling Cheeder cheese soup with crackers on the side to warm people up, the main course was lobster with mango and for dessert it was a mouthwatering Chocolate Truffle cake with orange and more chocolate on the top the spoon was made of gold and Alex said that it would be one of the many surprises we would get tonight and after the food and desserts rolled in it was now time for the dancing and drinking part of the night start to roll in it was already 10:30 when the music started to get higher and people were dancing, there was a lot of drinks offered to me Whisky, Brandy, Tequila, Rum and all of those drinks were with the guys or Natalie that was more of a big drinker then Bella they started to put Down by lil Wayne, DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE by Usher, All the right moves by One Republic, Feeling Good by THE MUSE , Meet me halfway by The Black Eyed Peas etc.) but there was one song that was for me and Bella and that was L.O.V.E by Nat King so I walked to her when she was talking to Matt and a red head shit bag was about to ask her to dance not on my watch

"May I have this dance my love" i said inviting Bella to dance

"Of Course" I took her hand and led her to the dance floor

We were glinding her head on my shoulder and me whispering the lyrics into her ear

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

And so we danced like that for a while until it ended and I dipped her laying a kiss on her cheek which she was surprised but I remember her about midnight

"Not yet remember" i reminded her

"I love you" she told me

" Me too"

**Natalie pov**

Crap I had to do the plan fast after that sick love feast with that song they just danced together it could totally ruin my plan but patience is key Natalie you will get your man as it is your right

"Did you see that Nat?" Lauren said

"Yeah did you see that Nats it was so romantic" Jessica said having to open her big mouth

"Shut up Jessica" i said drinking my cranberry drink full

After about 11:30pm I saw that Edward was getting kinda of tipsy and loose, I decided to start the plan from there asking Edward out to dance

"Edward let's dance" I said dragging him to the dance floor

"But I dontt think that Bella will like it" he slurred

"Well she's outside c'mon one song" i said trying to encourange him

"She wouldn't mind would she?" he said

"No" i said i really didn't know what Bella would think but i dont care about her feelings

So I put my back on his chest and his hands on my waist and they were playing a very dirty song "Goldigger by Kanye West" and being so experienced with men I knew what they need so I made my ass movement harder around his pelvic area and I saw that his hands were in a fist meaning that it was working and at the end of the song I looked into edward eyes which were red my work here was half done

"Wow Ambrosio you have dance skills" i said at this point we were both sweating

"i have to look for Bella" he said hard and left

I went to the bathroom where I was meeting up with Lauren and Jessica

"Did you get it?" i asked Jessica

"Of course" ( she takes out a small bottle from her clutch)

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course I once did it to a girl that was talking to my ex and she went running home" Jessica said

I took the small bottle and look at it closely this was going to be my ticket to Edward, well it looks like my little Bella is going to suffer a minor drink intoxication that will make her go practically puking to her house taking that gay friend with her

"But it wont danger her" i said i wanted her to leave not die

"No that (pointing at the bottle) will last about 2 days, but how are you going to do it" she said

"I'll just send one her favorite drinks which is the Lemon Drop Cocktail with a waiter saying its from Edward, she'll drink it and about 10 minutes later the dinner from tonight will be seeking its way out" i said hoping it works

We all laughed and made the order to her table, but not before we had put the liquid in the small bottle in the drink.

This will be very entertaining to see and when Bella watches Edward having fun the humble and angelic Bella will come out and refuse to call Edward for help causing her to leave with Matt leaving me to tell Edward that she had left with another man.

**Bella Pov**

It was exactly 11:40 almost midnight and I was getting anxious to give Edward the midnight kiss the party went out perfectly the food, the decorations, the music and dancing with Edward was the best part I was kinda of tired after dancing with Matt so we went to take a break before heading out to the skybar where everyone started to head out to see how the ball drops on Dick Clark's Rockin New Year's Eve, I was talking to Matt when I was interrupted by a waiter

"Im sorry Miss Rousseau?"

"Yes" i said

"A Mister D'Ambrosio would like to give you this drink"

He hands me a Lemon Drop Cocktail one of my favorites drinks

"Oh thank you" i said taking the drink from the tray

"By the looks of it Edward wants to get you wasted" Matt said

"Well I think he does but he know's I cant, who will take care of him after he works a lot and I just want him to loosen up and have fun"

"C'mon Bella you work a lot too just have this one drink and the midnight champagne"

I looked at Matt and he was right one drink wouldn't hurt , I started drinking it full and it was delicious

"See we still have the old Bella" Matt said taking the empty glass in his hands and giving to a waiter

New York was packed with people all over Time Square looking at those people made me feel sufocated and nauseous but that wasn't the tv it was me I started to feel bad and I looked at Matt

"What wrong honey?" he asked worried

"No nothing I'm just not feeling well right now" i said

"Bella your pale" he said worriedly

I just looked at him and ran off to the ladies room

"BELLA !" Matt yelled as he ran after me

I can feel myself throwing up what at had for breakfast , lunch and dinner my face was literally in the toilet

"URRRGG"

Matt came and holded up my hair it was funny how he walked in the ladies room as if he belonged here I felt like shit

"Bella do you feel better" he said

"No"

"I think you have food poisoning Bella" Matt said looking at me

"No ill be ok" i reasurred him

I tried to lift up but I was weak, But thank god Matt caught me on time

"Umm no your not now we have to get Edward and take you to the hospital" he said lifting me up so i would be standing

All of a sudden Natalie came in

"What's wrong?" I saw Bella run in here

"It looks like Bella got food poisoning from Edward's drink" Matt said

"Oh Bells"

"Now we have to call Edward and take her to the hospital" Matt said damping some wet toilet paper on my forhead

"No no no Edward looks like he's having fun" i tried to tell them

"But bella your sick don't you think a boyfriend would like to know if his girlfriend is sick" Matt said

I looked around but Natalie gave a good idea

"Why don't you Matt take Bella home now and call a doctor to make a house call and I'll tell Edward to hurry up and tell Alex he cant stay to come home to you"

That's good by me, now lets get this girl home" Matt said as we started walking out from the bathroom

I couldn't say bye to everyone else because they were at the sky bar , Natalie called a driver and Matt got me in

"Matt you don't have to come with me have fun" i said trying to convince him to stay

"No I can't be without my best friend on New Year's Eve and anything any hot gay guys" (he got in too)

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder

"Too bad I can't give my kiss to Edward"

"You'll give it to him later, First you then him" Matt said

"I hope so"

**Natalie pov**

Seeing Edward wasted was my time to come in

"Have you seen Bella" he blurred out

"I just her leave with red haired guy like 2 minutes ago" i said

"WHAT!" He was pissed

"Yeah and they looked very cosy together"

"But I thought we were going to have our midnight kiss like we always do" he said sad

"Maybe she got bored of you, and my sister likes a lot of guys she told me she liked the red haired guy since we got here in the first place between you and me she's kinda of a slut when it comes to guys" i said

"NO SHE'S NOT DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY" he yelled at me

"But Edward if she didn't even care about being with you tonight and thinking about another man"

Edward drunken mind kicked in and made him think otherwise

"You know what maybe your right maybe she is a slut" he said and i look suprised at him

"I'm just looking out for you Edward"

"Thanks" he said

I stared at him while he watched how everyone had their nose maker, glow sticks, hats and necklaces on, I looked around to make sure no one saw what I was about to do no Alice, Jaspar, Heather, Alex or the rest of that damn clan was looking

Ryan Seacrest "we are here live from Time's Square in New York I'ts one minute a the clock for the New Year people are getting ready to make their New Year Wishes come true in this New Year Eve take it away Dick"

Dick Clark we ready on the clock it's been a great and it will be a even better year to come

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEARS !

Fireworks started going off and everybody started hugging and kissing everywhere while New York New York by Frank Sinatra was playing this was my chance, I looked at Edward and he looked at me

"Well Happy New Year" he said

"Happy New Year Edward"

We hugged and I gave him a slow kiss on the cheek giving him that kiss worked because he started to move his face more towards my lips and that's when fate happened he replaced his cheek with his lips, it started slow but it continuously grew into a frantic and needy kiss I felt like he wanted this too, I wanted him to want more so I pulled away

"Im sorry I shouldn't have done that" i apologized

All of a sudden he kissed me again deeper but I pulled away and whispered in his ear

"Why don't we go upstairs and discuse about this some more ?" i said

He nodded repeatedly, he was more than wasted but you know what they say men always say the true when they are drunk so I pulled him through the crowd and right when we got in the elevator we kissed again and our hands were all over each other I could hear him grunt and want to close the space between us even more, when we got to the room we didn't stop kissing, I opened the door and went directly towards the bedroom I wanted him to lust after me so I pulled away from him and sat him done on the bed

"Wait here" i told him

I hid myself in the bathroom finding the elegant VS bag (for people that don't know it's Victoria secret) I pulled it from the bag and saw this sheer black and fuchsia lingerie that had bows all around the bust area and waist, and black stocking with louboutin heels putting it on made me feel happy and fulfilled that finally being with Edward, by the time I had fixed my makeup and hair I went outside I saw Edward with his shirt off and still sitting down that's when he saw me and his mouth drops I came closer to him making him stand and kissed him while his hands started wandering around my body, he started to unclasp my bra while I went for his belt buckle we both fell on top of the king sized bed and we started to have sex it was the most satisfying feeling in the world and no one was there to put a stop on it

Flashing scenes

1:30 am "Bella in bed under the covers looking out the window waiting for Edward but then looks at Matt who is in Bed with her, making her laugh as they watch The Holiday"

1:57am "Alice and Heather looking for Bella and Edward but they find it usual that Natalie is not there either"

2:35 am "Edward and Natalie still having sex rolling around the bed with their clothes scattered around the room"

2:50 am "Bella gives into sleep when she figures that Edward doesn't come home, she looks over at Matt who is dead asleep at her side and lets her eyes go dark when she closes her lids"

3:30 am "Edward and Natalie asleep"

When I'm not near the girl I love, I love the girl I'm near. - E.Y Harburg

* * *

><p><strong>Matt and the girls are getting very suspicious of Edward's where abouts<strong>

**Will Edward ever get the balls to tell Bella?**

**Will Bella forgive him?**

**I know you guys want to kill Natalie aka Bitch but that's the world of realationships nothing is going to be as cookie cuttered as it seems**

**sorry for the writing but i still cant find a Beta Reader, if you guys have any suggestions, questions or opinions on the chapter please review**

**love you all, ill try to update as soon as possible**

**go to my blog and see all of the new pictures for this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(****

**Hey wonderful readers here you go chapter 3 **

**waking up and going down memory lane **

**the first day of 2009**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Hangover 3?**

**Edward pov**

Urgghh sleeping and I already feel like shit I barely remember what happened yesterday and it's the first day of 2009, I have to pick up Max today and try to go to the park with him and Bella to shake off the hangover but it's looking pretty bad if I can't even open my eyes, but sun shine wasn't going anywhere soon from my face so I decided to open them but all I saw was a big window showing Central park and right there I noticed that this wasn't my house, my bed or anything from my house, it looked like I was in a hotel room and I was naked under the sheets, I felt someone move next but it was probably Bella but I don't remember being with her yesterday .

"Hmmm Good Morning sexy."

Suddenly I felt like all the blood in my body had drained and now it was cold and stiff it can't be shit shit shit please god tell me it's not her please, I slowly turned around to see Natalie still waking up and stretching in bed, She was also naked my worst nightmare had come alive WHAT THE HELL.

"Natalie what the hell, are you doing here?" I said loud

"What do you mean what I'm I doing here silly? You don't remember the wonderful night we had last night." she said as she touched my arm.

Then it all came back to me.

**Flashback**

"_Have you seen Bella" _

"_I just her leave with red haired guy like 2 minutes ago" _

"_WHAT!" _

"_Yeah and they looked very cozy together"_

"_But I thought we were going to have our midnight kiss like we always do" _

"_Maybe she got bored of you, and my sister likes a lot of guys she told me she liked the red haired guy since we got here in the first place between you and me she's kind of a slut when it comes to guys"_

"_NO SHE'S NOT DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY" I screamed._

"_But Edward if she didn't even care about being with you tonight and thinking about another man"_

_Edward drunken mind kicked in and made him think otherwise _

"_You know what maybe your right maybe she is a slut" _

"_Im just looking out for you Edward "_

"_Thanks"_

**End of Flashback**

The images then rolled of in my head over and over again the stroke of midnight, the stupid drunken anger I had, the kiss, the elevator, the lingerie and the sex they were killing me slowly as I thought about it I had called Bella a slut and had sex with her sister out of anger and vengeance cheating on Bella with her sister, How could I be so stupid, Natalie took advantage of me making me believe Bella had left with some other man.

"Now you remember don't you sexy me moaning and screaming and you doing the same thing."

"SHUT UP NATALIE." I screamed. How could you betray your sister like that?" I asked her.

"Excuse me but if anything this is your betrayal towards her, you cheated on her Edward I didn't, you were the one that kissed me and touched me and had sex with me." she schooled me back.

"You tricked me." I said getting out off of bed trying putting my cloths back on but she stays in bed and grunts.

"Oh please Edward just stop with the acting what would my sister say if she found out that her wonderful and faithful boyfriend of 3 years had sex with her own sister and that you called her a slut I would leave your ass if I were her, what are you going to tell her? "Oh sweetie I was drunk please forgive me", you know what they drunk people always say and do what's on their mind."

I was so pissed off and angry at the possibility of Bella finding out, I wouldn't allow it she wasn't going to leave me I grabbed her by the wrist and threatened her.

"IF BELLA FINDS OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND LEAVES ME, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I yelled at her while I finished putting on my coat and I saw my cellphone in the pocket that showed in the screen 15 messages and missed phone calls.

"Let me go, Threatening me now Ambrosio to scared about losing Bella, Edward why don't you realize your just like me and I'm just like you, you are a bad boy and I'm a mean girl it's match made in heaven" she said as she stood up leaving the covers drop showing her nude body as I looked away from it.

"Put the covers back or else Natalie."

"Jeez moody much." she said putting the covers back on.

"Now tell me where's Bella so I can leave this hell hole."

"Well she left with the red head guy."

"THAT'S BULL SHIT NATALIE TELL ME NOW, IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT!" I screamed not taking any shit she was telling me.

"Urghh fine she's at home because last night she didn't feel so well I was going to tell you but I was interrupted by your delicious kisses and sweet Bella wanted you to have fun which is mission accomplished."

"You're a fucking bitch; I don't even know why you're related to Bella."

"Well we are but im obviously prettier, call me when you want to have fun now that my job is done you will excuse me, I have to take a shower, I fell kind of dirty right now." she said smirking and walking towards the bathroom.

But before she left I wanted to make myself perfectly clear.

"Natalie your mouth better be shut, I love Bella so much because she is the exact opposite of me and you, no scheming no lies and she is not a backstabber like you and trust me when I tell you this, I will ask her to marry me."

I saw her face getting red and pissed off as she walks away.

"SHE WILL NEVER MARRY YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

I walked up to her and said my last words.

"If you want to your life to remain how it is, I would advise you to keep you skanky mouth shut since I'm good friends with big names in the fashion world and taking out my anger in the personal information of your life wouldn't be convenient, remember Natalie I'm not a man to be messed with, I'm much more powerful, you know that since you want to be with me out of all of those luxuries, Your just jealous that I love your sister and not you, I'd rather die unmarried then if it wasn't with Bella" I said while I touched her chin and she brushed her face away.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she said as she pushed me

"So that's the plan, your mouth is shut and act as if this had never happened, I will ask your sister to marry me and of course you will be invited to the wedding."

"GET OUT!" she said literally pushing me out.

"My pleasure because it's the only one that I'm getting from here."

When I got to the hallway I started sprinting out from the hotel having wanting nothing to do with this right now, last night i had become the monster I was before, the fear of losing Bella forever was eating me alive I know she deserves to know what I did last night but I won't tell her , she is not going to leave me before we even made a life together I had totally fucked it up for the both of us I didn't deserve Bella but I love her and she's mine and only mine, first I would ask her to marry me and after we have our union tied up in a legal way meaning forever then I will maybe tell her. I took a cab outside while taking out my cellphone showing it was 9:30 I decided to call the one person that can help in this situation.

"Dude why the fuck are you calling this early?" he said in a tired voice.

"Alex its 9:30 am."

"Oh I'm sorry but the party finished at 4:00am and then having fun with my girlfriend afterwards."

I heard Heather smack him and tell him to shut up at the other side of the line.

"Alex are you on speaker?" I asked nervously.

"No, why?"

"Alex I need you to help me with something, Has Bella called your house or Heather's" cellphone?

"No we thought she was with you"

"Alex, do me a favor and if she calls you asking for me tell her that I'm there and that I was too drunk to come home so you took me to crash at your place."

"Why?" he said curious.

"Just do it please i can't talk like this meet me up at Union Square Café right now, Please it's an emergency and you're the only one that could help me right now but don't tell heather the last thing I need right now is for Bella to know about this, make up an excuse." I said practically forced him.

"This better be life or death Edward."

"It is Alex hurry up please; I can't hold it without telling anyone."

"Ok man." he hanged up.

What I'm I going to do?

**Bella Pov**

Waking me up was not a good thing to do right now but of course Matt thought it was a great time to do it, I still felt sick after last night but with the house call and some prescription drugs I started to feel much better.

"Bella sweetie it's time to take your medication." he said

"Ughh Matt what time is it?"

"It's almost 7:00 am and the doctor said that I'm supposed to give your medication at this hour now up sleepy head; I know you still feel bad but suck it up and drink the pill."

I lifted myself up at to the point that I was sitting up, I took the pill from his hands which was huge I thought I wouldn't swallow that bad boy so I chugged it down with water, at look outside at a beautiful sunrise that was forming right before my eyes to start the day Matt had turned on the flat screen TV to Good Morning America.

I ate my cereal that Matt had made me if Matt hadn't been a soup opera actor he could totally be a chef this was really good with the strawberries and the kiwis which didn't irritate my stomach at all.

"Wow Matt where did you get all culinary on me?"

"Well remember I told you I was dating this chef like 2 years ago."

"Oh yeah Gustave was his name?" I said while eating my cereal.

"Exactly Bella baby we were productive in the kitchen." He said with sexiness in his voice.

"Matt! I really didn't want to know that part."

"Oh Bella like you and Edward haven't had sex in the kitchen don't try acting all innocent Miss Bella Rousseau." he said

He did have a good point it was all Edward's fault to have wanted to christen every surface of the penthouse.

"Touché."

"Talking about that bastard about not coming yesterday and not calling what's that all about."

"I really don't know I hope he's ok but he probably stayed at someone's place after the party."

"Ok I will give you that one but one thing Is having fun Bella but another thing is not even calling to check on his girlfriend you could have died and he wouldn't even notice."

"Matt don't exaggerate you drama queen." I said

"Fine fine, but he better bring a huge Teddy bear and some chocolates and I'm craving for some chocolates."

"I guess that having food poisoning brings exhaustion "I said as I started to yawn again

"Why don't you go to back to sleep and I'll take this" he said as he reaches for the breakfast tray and the pill bottle.

"Thank You."

"Anytime babe anytime." he said

Sleeping was what I needed but what i really wanted right now was Edward, but where could he be?

**Matt pov**

I closed the door to take Bella's breakfast tray to the kitchen, Now i'm not trying to be the annoying gay best friend but this was getting very suspicious I didn't want to mention Natalie because then I would just stir up rumors but I hadn't heard from her or Edward since the party.

**Edward pov**

Looking outside the taxi window I started to fell dizzy, sick and hanged over thinking about my Bella all the way to the cafe where I was going to meet up with Alex how was I going to get myself out of this one?

"Mister" I heard that taxi man call

"Yeah" I said

"Were here"

"Oh" I reached out from my back pocket and took out from my wallet a 20 dollar bill

"Keep the change.."

"Have a good day."

"I doubt that happening" I said as I got out of the cab

I went into the restaurant and waited for him until he arrived , we both ordered coffee and I asked for two advils.

"Edward dude what happened."

"What did you tell Heather?"

"I told her that I was going to get breakfast and Starbucks for the both of us."

"So she doesn't know that you're here with me."

"No relax, Edward just tell me what's going on, what's with the secretive meeting."

"I did a bad thing last night."

"How bad?"

"Very bad, like bad this could ruin my life bad."

"What is it, just tell me."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, Alex I called you because your my best friend and the only one I can trust right now."

"Okay Edward you're scaring me just fucking tell me already." he said frustrated

And like that the bandage was off.

"I cheated on Bella" I said quietly

"What? I didn't hear you"

"I cheated on Bella"

"Dude tell me louder that I can't hear you"

Was he deaf our something? geez.

"I CHEATED ON BELLA" I practically screamed at him

The whole restaurant turned to look at us and the waiter came to give us the coffee and the Advil's.

"Thank you" I said to the waiter

"WHAT!" he screamed back leaving the restaurant to look at us again.

"I feel like shit" I said while gulping my Advil with a cup of water

"Edward, you do realize what you just said, you cheated on Bella, Bella your girlfriend of three years, the girl you have plans to marry"

"So who did you fuck last night?"

"I'm going to hell."

"Edward with who did you had sex with?"

"With Natalie"

"WITH WHO!"

I think the restaurant customers were mad at us, looking at us again

"You fucked with Bella's sister, do you know the magnitude of the problem." he said worried.

Alex I was drunk and Natalie took advantage of me, this is what happened…..

I told him the whole story but he was still in a state of shock.

"I'm the worst boyfriend in the history of worst boyfriends"

"I feel for you man she seduced you but I don't think she took advantage of the situation, you know what they say drunks always say and do what's on their mi…"

"Do you think I don't I know that I called Bella a slut thinking she was with another man, as if she didn't love me I totally stomped on my trust for her and my body did too in having sex with Natalie" I said while I started to hyperventilate.

"But what happened when you woke up"

Okay, I woke up….

I told him what happened this morning with Natalie.

Edward you need to calm down, you said that Natalie is not going to say a word to Bella right.

"Well yeah"

"Then let's leave it at that you need to act normal around Bella before she starts noticing and that's when your ass will be hanging from a building ok"

"Alex, the thought of losing Bella is what has me from a nervous break I never wanted any of this happening, nobody can know about this Alex not even Heather"

"Well that's going to be a tough one she always notice when I'm lying"

"ALEX! She can't know about this, if you tell her then I'm almost sure that she will tell Bella"

"Fine fine, I won't tell but are you going to do what I'm telling you to do"

"It's the only thing I can do after Natalie better keep her mouth shut if I want to ask Bella to marry me on Valentine's Day"

"YOURE GONNA WHAT!"

"Alex keep it down" were totally going to get kick out of this restaurant.

"Edward you just can't ask Bella to marry you after this are you crazy" he said looking at me like I was delusional.

"Yes I'm crazy Alex, crazy about Bella and I won't let Natalie mess up my future plans with Bella over this"

"Edward this isn't something that you just fix, getting married and forget what if she says yes, you and Bella get married and have one or two kids and she finds out then about this uh I can assure you that she will leave you and take the kids with her"

I will tell her Alex but after we get married or when she gets pregnant that way she knows that with children involved she can't leave me

'Edward, I really hope that this doesn't fall on your face at the end"

"It won't Alex, I will make sure of it" I said while

"When do you have to be at the apartment?" he asked

"I'm going right now, apparently Bella's sick and while I was getting wasted and hooking up with Natalie and the love of my life was vomiting her eyes out"

"Wow I didn't know that, so that means Matt is with her since Heather told me that he was staying with you guys"

"SHIT! I forgot about him urghhh I better get going; I need to but flowers for Bella and maybe chocolates for Matt if I want him on my side"

"Nothing like chocolates to a gay man's heart"

I started to get up and leave but Alex stayed in his sit.

"Aren't you leaving too?" I asked

"No, remember I told Heather I was going to get us a Breakfast for us, so I'm going to wait I'll pay for the check now go"

"Ok, thanks man" I said while putting my jacket on.

"Call me tomorrow to tell me what happened good luck"

"I'll need it"

I called for a cab to take me to the nearest flower shop where I bought bouquet of Daisies Bella's favorite flowers and some chocolates. When I got back to the apartment I felt like a new born baby trying just to learn how to breathe in and out through my nose but I needed to do it, I opened the door quietly and tried to tippy toe my way to the bedroom.

'Well well well aren't you doing the walk of shame."

I turned to see Matt leaning on the guest bedroom door.

"Oh hi Matt, I didn't know you were here"

"Yeah, I've been taking care of your girlfriend since you have decided to stay at the party and then go do whatever you were doing while Bella had to ring in the New Year sick and throwing up, so the big question here is where were you?"

In that moment I had to dig out the lie that I had planned.

"I got so drunk last night that I crashed at Alex's house" I said while touching my forehead

"But Natalie had told us that she was going to tell you that Bella wasn't feeling well."

Crap I forgot about Natalie.

"Oh yeah she did tell me but I forgot since I was so wasted"

"Yeah, sure." he said with a suspicious tone of voice

We just stand there looking each other's expressions, he was expecting me to crack but I wasn't going to give him that, knowing that Bella was it the master bedroom and to top it off sick .

"Soooo where is she?" I said

"She's sleeping" he said with a firm tone.

"Ohhhh"

The silence was on again.

"I'll take it from here; don't you have to do something today?"

"Yes I do and im already late since you weren't to do your part as her boyfriend" he said with a firm tone.

"Well I'm here now so you can do whatever you need to do" and after I said that I left to where Bella was. When I opened the door to our master I saw her there sleeping face up, with her hair spread across the pillow and her left hand over her stomach, I felt so bad for leaving her here by herself without my support I just wanted to tell her what happened and that all of this was part of Natalie's plans to separate us but I knew that it wasn't the time to break to her but if it came to it I was hoping to all the gods in the world that she would forgive me and that I would make it my job to decompensate her until my dying day.

"Babe" I said while caressing her cheek.

She sturred but didn't wake up, so I kiss her softly on the lips to see if she woke up

"Mmmmm" she moaned a little and opened her eyes

"Hey my beautiful sick girl"

"Edward you're here"

"Of course I didn't want to stay at Alex's house; I wanted to come to see the love of my life, to ask her to forgive me for leaving her alone and to wish her a happy new year" I said showing her the bouquet of daisies and the heart shape chocolate box.

"Of course I do you could've called but I guess you were so drunk that you could barely stay standing up and plus you know how much I love daises and chocolate" she said laughing.

"I was totally wasted" it hurt me to lie to her but I knew it was the best not to tell her

"The only thing I'm upset about is that we couldn't give us the New Year's kiss"

It kills me hearing her say that knowing that I had kissed another woman that wasn't her on New Year's EVE.

"Well why we don't recreate the moment, shall we"

"Edward you don't have….."

I stood up, went to close the blinds so it could be like night time and made my best impression of Ryan Seacrest.

"Here we are New York ready to ring in the New Year, it's a matter of seconds until we welcome 2009 so take it away Dick"

Then I ran to the other side of the room to make my best impression of Dick while Bella was laughing.

"Thank you Ryan and for you a Happy New Year, here we are folks we ready to count down the last ten seconds of 2008 so here we go"

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Happy New Yearrrrr

I went towards Bella again and I sat next to her.

"Happy New Year my beautiful Bella"

"Happy New Year my handsome Edward"

"And with that I kissed her properly, her arms were wrapped around my neck, I wanted to go deeper on the kiss but she stopped me"

"Edward I just washed my teeth because I was throwing up the last thing you want to do right now is to stick your tongue in my mouth" she said getting dizzy so I laid her back on the pillow.

"What happened babe"

"Well last night at the party when you sent me that the Lemon Drop Cocktail"

"What cocktail" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"The cocktail that you sent me weren't you the one who sent me the cocktail?"

Then it hit me Natalie probably sent that cocktail to Bella for her to drink making her sick and wanting for her to go home but I didn't want to blow my cover.

"Oh yeah now I remember so what you got food poisoning"

"Well I guess so, that's when Matt took me home, Natalie told you I was sick but you were totally wasted and I didn't want you to drive back home in that state"

"I'm an ass Bella please forgive me for leaving you here alone"

"Don't worry babe if you had come home drunk driving from the party you be hurt ad I would be sick so I'll take this one for the team and you have to thank Alex and heather for letting you crash at their place"

"I did"

"Good, now what time is it"

I look at my watch

"It's 11:30 am"

"Oh okay we have half an hour to take a shower get dressed to pick up Max and go to the park."

"Love, I can go pick him up and we can go to the park tomorrow you need to rest"

"No, I promised Max that I would take him to the park plus we could use the fresh air now help me up"

I stood her up and she went to the closet to pick her clothes out, I couldn't but stare at her and think how did I get so lucky, I didn't deserve after what I did but if she loves me enough which I hope she does, she will find it in her heart to forgive me.

"Why are you looking at me like that." she said taking me out of my trance.

"I can't help it you are so mesmerizing." I said walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her head

"Edward, I have to take a shower."

"Why don't we take a shower together so I can get you, if you get dizzy and were being eco-friendly and save water at the same time" I said smiling.

"Yeah sure like you want to shower with me for my safety but okay we can leave faster like that but keep your hands to yourself mister"she said walking to the master bathe

"I will" I said crossing my fingers and following her

**Natalie Pov **

Fucking Edward D'Ambrosio you will pay for this, he wanted Bella, Bella this and Bella that it was all about her I fucking hate her and I fucking hate but he will pay for his actions, I didn't know how or when but he will, he was threatening my modeling career so if I was going to make Bella find out about our one night stand together it would have to be from another source and I would have to come out as the victim of it as if Edward had seduce me into sleeping with him.

I got to my apartment to freshen up and think about this plan thoroughly but when ill have he will pay and Bella will leave him leaving me the path open.

**Edward pov**

After we were done getting we took a cab to pick up Max from the doggy day care center and it didn't take long until they brought Max out to us. And he went wild in the caregiver woman arms when he saw us well more for Bella then for me.

"Hello my little buttercup mommy missed you oh yes she did." Bella said while taking Max from the woman and kissing him everywhere and he was licking her back

"No love for you by your wife." the lady said as I gave her the money to pay for Max's care.

Bella didn't hear that comment but if she did she would say that we aren't married….. yet it is always nice to be called Bella's husband but we will be, in the near future I will ask her and I just know she will say yes.

"Isn't the husband position to make the wife happy?" I asked looking at Bella talking to Max

"Yes it is sir."

"Babe." I called Bella.

"Yeah." she looked at me.

"We should get going, if we want to go to the park."

"Oh yeah, thank you so much for taking care of my puppy."

"It was our pleasure."

"Bye" we said in unison."

We got to the park and when we let Max loose he started run across the field that was full of snow and it was so funny because he was so tiny that the snow was covering his whole body and before we left the doggy daycare they told us to cover his body and feet since he was still very small and his paws are very sensitive over snow or ice , Bella wasn't going to take a chance for the puppy to get sick or hurt his paws, so we had to buy a coat and puppy boots for him he looked silly and it was funny as he was running. When we finally got him to come out of the snow and into the cement walk side of the park I took out his mini basketball for his to play while we sat on one the many benches of the park.

"He can barely keep it in his mouth." Bella said laughing since Max would walk with it in his mouth but it would slide out and fall.

"That's why I bought for him it entertains him and it makes me laugh." I said.

"EDWARD!" she shrieked.

"I'm just kidding babe" I said.

We just sat there without saying a word to each other her head on my shoulder; it was these moments of simplicity that I loved just us two and our puppy.

"Bella."

"Yeah." she said turning to look at me

"I love you so much, I wouldn't know what to do without you thank you for being with me" I said pouring my heart to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way and I love you too." and with that I kissed her wishing that what I have with her will never end so badly and that because of my mistake these were going to be the last moments I had with her.

"Such silence has an actual sound, the sound of disappearance."

― Suzanne Finnamore

* * *

><p><strong>What will Natalie do?<strong>

**How can Edward keep up with his lies?**

**What if Heather tells Bella that Edward didnt stay at the apartment?**

**im sorry you guys for taking so longbut my computer is acting weird and i still dont have a beta reader so forgive me of my writing.**

**thank you so much for supporting this story.**

**make sure to go to my blog where you can find the pictures of** **this chapter.**

i will try to upload faster for and i love reviews so please leave your comments or wishes for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

******AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(******

**Heys guys it's almost been exactly one month since i last uploaded, i still dont have a beta reader so forgive me for my writing mistakes and i hope you like it (remember you can find all the pictures of this chapeter on my blog which you can find it on my profile)**

**So here we go Chapter 4**

**In Honor of Valentine's Day**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The solution**

**Edward Pov**

Weeks kept passing by, me and Bella were as happy as we can be without the interference of Natalie, if I could turn back time I would but I just I didn't have the will power to tell her. soon after the most romantic day of the year came rolling by and I was sticking with the plan of proposing to Bella on valentine's day, I was going to buy the ring with the help of my sister Alice that literally freaked out when I told her I was planning on asking Bella to marry me.

Now it was the day before Valentine's Day and I was sure that New York was going to be full of men trying to finish planning the perfect day for their girlfriends, I was taking advantage that I had in between meetings that gave me time to go ring shopping with Alice.

Alice lets go already

"I'm going let me just get my bag" she told me as she was running around the apartment

When she had it, we got in the car to leave towards Fifth Avenue, Alice said that Tiffany's was the best place to buy Bella a ring and I only wanted the best for her, once we got there we had a consultant help her

"Hello welcome to tiffany's, how can i help you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend"

"And how would you describe your girlfriend"

"She is very sweet, caring and likes simplicity over extravagancy"

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I will go and get a variety for you to choose from"

"Thank you" we said in unison

Alice then was looking around the store soaking it all up and then looked at me

"This is so exciting, Edward" she said literally jumping in her jimmy choo boats

"But Alice your mouth is shut until tomorrow night, you can't tell absolutely anyone"

"Well that is kind of hard and I am a very giddy person, but I will grant your wishes"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome and I'm definitely bringing Jasper here so he can buy me my pink engagement ring"

"How do you know he's going to propose to you?"

"He will, even if I have to pull him down the aisle"

I looked at her weirdly poor jasper all the things he didn't know Alice was planning for him, the lady came back with different options of rings, they were all pretty rings, I am really bad at picking rings, they were a lot to choose from, the lady had explain all of them by cut and detail, there was the princess cut ring with smaller diamonds on the sides but it looked to extravagant for her taste so that one was out of the question, there was the solitary queen cut diamond that was on a silver platinum halo but I could barely notice it and I wanted everyone to know that Bella was taken for good so 12 rings later and i started to get frustrated with this search but I finally found one that was perfect for her, it was the minimal simplicity that Bella liked but it would also look noticeable on her finger.

"That one is perfect Edward"

"You think?'

"I don't think, I know"

"How much is this one"

"Ahh nice choice, this ring is a five-carat round cut diamond setting on a two-carat diamond encrusted halo and it's three hundred and fifty thousand"

"Wow, if that costs three hundred thousand then Jasper is going to be in bankruptcy with me" Alice said

"I'll take it" I said while taking out my visa card

"Very well Mr. D'Ambrosio, I will come right back with the ring and card"

"Edward, why are you going to propose to Bella?"

"Well because I love her and she is the one i want to spend the rest of my life with"

I know that dummy but why now?

I got nervous when she said that, did she know? , should I tell her? The possibly answers to that question were running through my head.

"Because we've been together for more than three years and I think it's time to make it official"

She looked at me for a minute and then hit me on the arm.

"Owww what was that for?" I said while rubbing my arm

"Well it was long enough Romeo" she said happily

"Are you happy now?"

"Very and when you and Bella come back with a Honeymoon baby, even happier"

"let's not get ahead, Alice"

"I want to be an aunt already I think I deserve to be one"

"And you will be, but for now let's just think about the wedding dress you will be making Bella, if she wants you to make her wedding dress"

"Edward, was that an insult?" she said shocked

"No but you never know"

"I will be making Bella wedding dress and I have the sketches at the apartment"

"You're crazy Alice"

"Thank you, Eddie"

After the lady came back with my card and the tiffany box ready we said our thank you and left, I left Alice at her Designer studio and left back to my building to put this bad boy in a safe, I quickly went back to work, I was so nervous to do this but I know it was the only way to keep Bella by my side.

**Natalie Pov **

It's taking so much time for Bella to find out about me and Edward but I don't want her to find out that someone had told her I want her to find out from me to see the look on her face was going to be priceless and even better, I'm going to do it tomorrow night before she goes to dinner with Edward, I'll make it up that Edward had seduced me into sleeping with him and ill become the victim of the whole situation I just hope no one tells Bella before I do.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Heather Pov **

I was at work doing some paper work for a launch party I was organizing when I got a call from Matt.

"Hey Mattie, what's up?"

"Heather I need to ask you something, I should've ask earlier but I can suck it up anymore"

"Tell me"

"Um on New Year's Eve, Did Edward crash at your place after the party?"

"No, why?"

"Oh god" I heard him swear

"Matt what's wrong?"

"Heather, we need to talk right now"

"Matt what's wrong?" I ask him getting worried

"Just get on a cab and met me at Gotham for lunch I need to eat or I'm going to pass out" he said exagerated

"Matt its Valentine's Day don't you have a significant other to be with today"

"No, but I'll get one later, please Heather"

"Okay okay but I can't take too long, I have to finish up here and then Alex is taking me to Dinner for Valentine's Day"

"Deal, now get your ass of that chair and get on over there I'll be waiting for you at the entrance"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

I hanged up thinking what was so important for him to be almost passing out , I took my bag and jacket and left to get a cab to head out for Gotham, when I got there, he was there standing worried out of his mind. I got out of the cab and went over to him.

"Hey"

"Hey" he looked at me

We kissed (on the cheek) and made our way to our table, the waitress came over and gave us our menus but we had been to Gotham before so we ordered our food right on the spot.

"So Matt what was the thing you wanted to talk so bad about to me"

"Heather you told me on the phone that Edward didn't say at you and Alex's apartment"

"Yeahh"

"Shit, heather I think we have a huge problem in our hands"

"Why" I said without having a clue

"Bella didn't tell you that she got sick on New Year's Eve"

"Yeah but that she went home after she had gotten sick with some food that she ate"

"Well did you know that Edward never came home to see her during or after the party?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Edward came home at around 11:30 am when I was assisting Bella and I interrogated him about him not being and about his where about and he told me that he got so wasted that he crashed at your place"

"Well that's a lie because the only people at the apartment were Alex and I"

"Heather I don't want to be the bad guy or a liar so I have to tell you this, Natalie told me when I was holding Bella while waiting for the cab that she was going to tell Edward that Bella was sick and that she had went home with me so he should get going to be with her too, heather did you see Natalie or Edward during the rest of the party"

"No I said my goodbyes to Jasper and Alice that left shortly and to Emmett and Rose who were with us almost to the end of the party"

He then looked at me with a questioned look but I didn't understand him until I put two and two together and it hit me Edward, Natalie, Natalie, Edward….

I was about to gasp when Matt had to stand up and covered my mouth.

"Yes Heather I think that Edward and Natalie were together that night and I am sure that they were doing much more than worrying about Bella"

"But that can't be Matt, you know how much Edward loves Bella, he would never do that to her"

"I know Heather but I do know how men are under the temptation and influence of alcohol plus the fact that he lied about the situation reassures it"

I was about to say something but the waitress came and gave us our food the only thing Matt was doing by this moment was stuffing his face in his Roasted Potato Gnocchi in another hand I could barely even touch my Chilled Carrot Ginger Soup.

"Matt what are we going to do?"

"Right now, nothing"

"But why Bella needs to know the Edward and Natalie slept together"

"Heather shhhhh we need to be very discrete about this, what was said at the Gotham stays at the Gotham you hear me, Edward is planning on popping the question to Bella tonight"

"WHAT!" I can't believe it how could he go through with this knowing what he has done

"Alice told me that Edward and her went ring shopping yesterday, maybe his doing these so he can have Bella secure under his belt and thinks that Bella will never find out"

"But we need to tell her"

"And we will but for now we have to wait and get Bella alone to break the news"

"She will be devastated"

"Yes but we will be there for her"

Alex is going to get his ass whipped when I get home, he can say kiss to the Dinner reservation

**Bella Pov **

Today was turning out perfect I was woken up by Edward with breakfast in bed and then while I was at a photo-shoot I was greeted with dozen of red roses by my secret admirer Edward was being very sweet as he was always, it was just cute because he was doing extra effort since it was Valentine's Day at 5:30pm Edward called me telling me to go home and to be ready by 7, so I went home and of course Alice had provided me with one of her creations it was a beautiful sweetheart necklines strapless dress and yes as Alice favorite color it was pink, I decided to wear my hair up and my makeup was simple with eye liner and red lips paying homage to Valentine's day at exactly 7 o clock I made myself downstairs to the entrance and saw Edward leaning against a black limo.

"You look absolutely beautiful il mio amore" he said as he kissed my lips

"What's all this" I said while looking at the limo

"Well this is going to be our transportation"

"And where are we going"

"Don't spoil the surprise; I'm not going to tell you so don't insist"

"Fine" I said giving up

We left and while we were in the car, he said that since it was a surprise he blindfold me then I felt that the car stopped and Edward helped me out of the car, and walking forward, he stopped and started to take off the blindfold leaving me to see the beautiful sailboat that was adorned in beautiful lights and that had a table for two already set up for us.

"Edward" it was the only thing I could say

"You like it"

"Like it, I love it"

"Well this is where were going to take a boat trip around Manhattan and we will dine in front of the statue of liberty"

"Uuu how accommodating"

"Only for you"

We sat in the table and watched how the boat left deck, we drank champagne and ate right in front of the statue of liberty it was still very chilly in New York so Edward said he would go for our coats but to stand up and look over at the Statue because they were going to show something in honor of Valentine's day, so while I was starring a little note popped up in holographic on the statue of liberty dress.

**Without you in my life I would feel like I was stranded on an island that no ship ever came to pass" Bella, will you marry me.**

I could feel myself wanting to faint but when I turned around to call Edward he was already there down on one knee with the open tiffany box showing the beautiful ring, the tears were falling from my eyes without notice.

"Bella I love you so much and I know I'm not the perfect guy but I do hope I'm the perfect guy for you so will you do me the great honor in becoming my wife"

But for that answer I didn't need to think twice.

"YES YES YES" I said a million times as he put the ring on my finger and kissed me

"SHE SAID YES!" He screamed

He sat me on his lap as I looked at my engagement ring.

"Did I do well?'

"It's beautiful, thank you"

"I should be the one telling you that" he kissed my hand

"Now why don't we celebrate with a glass of champagne?"

"I think we can go and celebrate somewhere"

I knew that look on his face.

"Edward we are not going to do it on a boat floor"

"Who said that, this boat has a room and that room has a bed" he said as he picked me up and took me to where we were going to celebrate all night long.

**Natalie Pov**

My plan was totally ruined, I was planning on going to Bella's apartment at 7 but when I got the car close to the entrance I saw that bastard of Edward leaning against the window so I had to park across the street but I could see Bella coming out in a pink dress that made me want to throw paint on it, I couldn't show my face around there because of Edward and the threat he had upon me it was all too much of a risk, but I was going to call Bella tomorrow and ask her if she wanted to go to lunch so I can tell her right then and there.

**Edward Pov **

I woke up with the sunshine that was blazing threw the window, I thought it was a dream but I wasn't, I was here with Bella against my chest after a night in which we had sealed our engagement, it was time to wake her up because I had to go to work and I knew that Alice would call very soon screaming wanting to talk to Bella.

"Bella, sweetheart time to wake up" I said

She stirred a bit but didn't wake up

"Come on future Mrs. D'Ambrosio"

Then I saw her smile

"I know you're awake"

She opened her eyes, looked upwards to see my face and she kissed me softly

"Good morning" she said in a sweet tone

"Good morning"

"Did you sleep well" she said

"I haven't slept better in my entire life"

I was about to kiss her again when I could hear her cellphone ring multiple times in her clutch bag.

"Hold that action" she joked and answered her cellphone.

"Hello" she said as I rolled her over so she would be under me and I started to kiss her neck until that dreadful name came into mention.

"Oh hey Nat's what's up?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her face.

"Yeah I'm free at 1 pm, okay I can meet you at Indochine, and oh I have something to tell you to"

When I heard the last part my blood went cold.

"Okay I'll see you later, bye"

She put her cellphone in her bag and looked at me.

"So you're going out to lunch with Natalie"

"Yeah I can't wait to tell her and of course she going to be my maid of honor"

"That's great" in I said in a whisper

"But I don't want to leave this boat yet" she said whining

"But sadly we do, my love"

"Party popper" she said sticking out her tongue and lifting off the bed taking the sheets with her leaving me with only my birthday suit, to cover her body to go to the bathroom

"God how much I love you" I mentally said

**Natalie Pov **

I was here sitting at Indochine waiting for Bella to arrive and I could already see the look on her face when she finds out the her sweet and innocent boyfriend slept with me that look will be priceless to be and all the suffer she made me go threw was going to be worth it.

"Nat's" I heard her voice call me

"Hey" I stood up and gave her a kiss on both cheeks

"It's been a while since we have seen each other"

"Yeah, but I did call you for lunch to actually tell you something" I said in a serious tone

"I have to tell you something to"

"You first" wanting her to tell before I told her my part

Well yesterday Edward took me on boat ride and it was so romantic we ate and…

She spent about 10 minutes talking about her stupid Valentine's Day date with Edward until I heard those few words that made me almost faint.

"So I saw the words on the statue and when I turned around he was on one knee and he asked me to marry me and I of course said yes" she literally flashed her engagement ring at my face and I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say.

"Oh that's great Bells, I'm so happy for you" I stood up and hugged her with reluctance and anger inside.

"And you are going to be my maid of honor"

"Oh even better" I said

now how was I going to tell her this now she was going to marry my Edward my plan is totally ruined…or is it maybe it's not I can wait until the wedding drop the bomb and like that the wedding is off, Bella is embarrassed in front of all her friends and family, she will never forgive Edward and then he will be all mine, it will be literally ripping her everything that should have been mine in the first place.

"Oh and I can help you with all the wedding plans" I said wanting to annoy Edward with my presence at every moment until the wedding

"Of course, you are after all my maid of honor"

So are you going to take a certain someone to the wedding?

"No I don't think so, but I was with someone on New Year's Eve it was amazing" I said

"Did you sleep with him?"

"We had a one night stand but all I'm going to say is that it was the best night of my life"

"Oh who is he, tell me?"

"No"

"Pleaseeeeee" she begged but I wasn't going to give in by the temptation

"Well you will find out, when I introduce you to him at the wedding"

"You're going to take him?"

"Something like that, just wait Bells, you're going to be very surprised" I wanted her to keep guessing because I knew she was never going to guess

"Uuu I'm excited Nat's I'm happy you have someone in your life, we can go on double dates and stuff" she said looking at me happy and without a clue

"Yeah but I won't forget that it's going to be your day, I'm just going to be the hot maid of honor and for that lets toast" she took her champagne and touched mine.

She didn't know but that day was going to be the worst day of her life.

**3 days later **

**Narrators Pov**

After the lunch meeting with Bella and Natalie, they started to plan an Engagement party to celebrate Bella and Edward's upcoming union at the Buddakan restaurant when the night came everyone was there.

**Edward Pov **

Natalie had me up to my head with her coming to the apartment talking to Bella about the wedding making me feel guilty about the lie Bella had no idea about, the night that shouldn't have happened in the first place but it was good she was keeping her word on not telling Bella and she better keep it; Me and Bella arrived at the restaurant and we were swarmed by the congratulations from our family and friends this event was exclusive in which we only invited our closest friends, I on the other hand was just ignoring those people as I couldn't take my eyes from my bride to be in her strapless black and beige dress with an up do braid hairstyle taking to some of the guests.

"So you're going to take the plunge" my dad said

"Yeah" I answered

"I'm so proud, you should have done these years ago, and she's a great girl" my mom said and she kissed my cheek

I know she is

"You take care of my daughter, Edward"

"Of course Charlie, I will care for her as she is the single most important thing in my life"

"I'm so excited for the wedding aren't you Esme" Bella's mom said to my mom

"Of course Renee, it will be beautiful"

I just wanted that day to come and go as fast as possible, me and Bella married and we can start our lives fresh in somewhere else.

**Matt Pov **

As I looked around at the beautiful setting of red lights and chandeliers that was Bella and Edward's engagement party, it made me sad just thinking that this was all fraud and the only one that was coming out hurt from this was Bella, Edward still doesn't know that me and Heather know that he cheated because heather told Alex not to tell him threatening him to end their relationship for covering the whole thing up because if Edward knows that we know he will try to make us the liars.

"What a great party" Alex said making me have the urge to punch him

"Shut up Alex" I said

"What?"

"We shouldn't be even near having an engagement party for Bella and Edward after what he has done to Bella but don't worry we will be telling Bella after we talk to Natalie first" Heather said

"You really want to ruin the party, Baby"

"Don't make me the bad guy Alex, were trying to protect Bella from making the worst decision of her life and don't Baby me, don't forget your still on parole"

We saw Natalie go to the woman's restroom and we got our chance to go and confront her, she was just there fixing her makeup and her dress we checked if there was anyone at one of the cubicles before we got the clear.

"Natalie, we need to talk to you"

"Right now?" she said annoyed

"Yes right now it can't wait"

"I would love to stay here and chat but I don't want to stay and chat" she said picking up her bag

But before she could cross the door Heather opened her mouth

"We know about you and Edward"

She then turned around and looked at Heather

"Excuse me" she said

"You heard her, we know about you and Edward and don't worry we are planning on telling her" I said

"I have nothing with Edward" she tried to lie

"Don't try to cover up the lie Natalie we know that on New Year's Eve, Edward didn't come home to care for Bell because you seduced him into sleeping with you" heather said

She just stayed looking at us but then started laughing.

"Wow you manage to unlock the case Scooby, you caught me yes it's true me and Edward had a memorable night together but don't think it was all my fault Edward was more than willing to take me on that bed we shared" she said without remorse

"How can you say that and don't feel guilt, you realize that you slept with your Sister's now fiancée" I said

"It was a one night thing; Edward and I made the decision to put that behind us"

"But you ultimately ruined your sister's life, when you slept didn't that crossed your mind even once" Heather said

"She ruined my life, for having what was supposed to be mine" Natalie said

"But we won't let you and Edward get away with this" I said

"Are you sure about that because I have this DVD" she said as she took it out from her clutch bag and show it to us "and it shows me and Edward in the most compromising positions well it's more of a sex dvd than a sex tape the wonders of technology and it's a good thing I got more than one made, I am more than willing to show the video to all the guests tonight to get this whole situation dealt with, so it's your call" she said holding the Dvd in-between her fingers.

I looked at Heather as she looked at me right back in that moment I knew and I think she knew that we were between a rock and a hard place.

"You guys I really didn't want to do this but I did needed to come prepared, it's in our best interest that Edward and Bella are happy what happened with me and Edward, Is in the past we are grown adults in which we have to make tough decisions, don't you think"

"You really a redheaded bitch" Heather said

"And proud of it, so do we have a deal?"

We thought about it and it hurt us a lot.

"Fine, if you don't show that we will keep our mouths shut" I said

"Now that wasn't hard, was it, now i should get back to the party I am the maid of honor after all, nice talking to you ladies"

Natalie looked at herself one last time before leaving.

"Matt what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Heather, just hope and pray that Bella finds out before that wedding"

**Natalie Pov **

Ihad to do threaten them with that fake DVD that had Bella photos in it, to make that dumb gay guy matt and his accomplice Heather to keep their mouths shut for now and it totally worked now it was time to make my heart warming toast to everyone.

I clicked my glass twice before I got everyone's attention towards me.

"Hi everyone, as you all already know I am Bella's sister and also the maid of honor responsible for this lovely occasion celebrating Bella and Edward's upcoming nuptial's I just want to point out why they are the great and strong willing couple they are, Bella, I just want to tell you that I love you so much and that I am so happy you have found Edward that is a wonderful and caring man to have, I recommend you to keep him locked in the house (_everyone laughs_) it's very hard to find a man like that in New York City someone as successful and handsome as him and I know you are not interested in his money but it's nice to have a man with a big heart and a big bank account to Accompany it (_Edward looked at me serious but everyone else laughed including Bella_) and you Edward I can't wait for you to be my brother in law and I just want to tell you to just take care of my sister, to love her, take care of her and to be always Faithful towards her (_when I said that part his face went white which made me laugh_) now if everyone could please raise your glasses and toast to the perfect couple Edward and Bella wishing them a life of only happiness in their journey towards marriage"

**Heather Pov **

Me and Matt looked at each other as Natalie made the fakest speech on the planet and how everyone were eating from the palm of her hand every single bit of it, looking at Edward face during the speech made me go crazy he knew his fault but yet didn't want to admit it, during the near termination of the party Edward stood up and made his own little speech.

"On behalf of Bella and me we just want to thank everyone who came, to our friends and family who support us and are happy by the upcoming union that will tie me and Bella as husband and wife forever, we also have an announcement to make about that special day if Bella could join me right now (Bella stands up and Edward takes her by the waist) we do have the official date of our wedding we decided to get married on April 16 2009 and we are so excited for you guys to be there, thank you"

Everyone was clapping and talking to them but I looked at Matthew shocked because that was in less than 2 months away.

**Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.**

**Herman Hesse**

* * *

><p>Will Bella and Edward really get married?<p>

Do Matt and Heather tell Bella on the day of the wedding?

so many questions so little time.

**Thank you for reading and please review, i love to see your comments and suggestions on this chapter and what would you like to see on the next one.**

**i'll see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

********AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(********

********hey guy's im trying to upload faster but i need reviews to motivate my confidence :) but thank you for the ones that do put reviews and as one of you asked here is Chapter 5 i hope you like it, i still don't have a Beta Reader but im in talks with someone so fingers crossed and don't forget to check out my blog for pictures of this chapter.********

**So here we go Chapter 5**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Happily Ever After?**

**Bella Pov**

Weeks went passing by and New York starting to change color to welcome spring and as the flowers were blooming so was my wedding to the love of my life, ever since we announced the date of our wedding, it's been nonstop wedding planning, Edward loved being part of it and I wanted him to feel like he had a voice in everything after all we were honest with each other, we knew each other flaws and the decisions that were being made had to be from both sides, we had everything in place, the Location which was going to be at Edward's parents estate in the Hampton's and the color schemes were Orange and brown including the bridesmaids dresses that Natalie helped picking out, she's been so supportive during this whole journey, she really wanted me to be happy and have everything I wanted, I couldn't ask for a better sister.

**Edward Pov **

The wedding is getting closer and closer by the minute and I was actually getting really excited to marry the woman I love and spend the rest of my life with her there was only one thing, one little thing that could mess up everything I've built with Bella forever, the trust, the love, the respect and the bond which was going to be the wedding the representation of all of those things.

Natalie Natalie Natalie that name that makes me cringe every time I listen to it, she was still keeping her part of the deal but I wasn't sure if she would keep it even after the wedding, but I knew she would the everything was on the line for the both of us, me with Bella and Natalie with career and the hype of this wedding was huge after our engagement news got out it was on the front of the New York Times, people could say that I'm an ass for going through with this and not telling Bella from the day it happened but I'm scared I'm scared of the possibility of losing her I'm scared of never seeing her again, I'm scared that I would never find someone like her again, I'm scared she would never forgive me and I wasn't going to take chances for that to happen.

**Natalie Pov **

The wedding was almost here and I was glad that it was going to be so soon, the faster, the better, so I could tell Bella and get this whole thing over with and have Edward all to myself, being a part of the wedding was a bonus because Bella could remind herself how many times Edward had the chance during the whole wedding process to tell her but never did.

_**WEEKS PASS BY**_

**The Day of the Wedding **

**Bella Pov**

I could feel the sun in my face and the beautiful sounds of the birds chirping wishing me a good day because IT'S MY WEDDING DAY. I felt like the whole thing was going so fast and out of all the days in my life, I wanted this day to go as slow as it could possibly be, we had a long courtship and a short engagement but we both realized we wanted to have this type commitment to each other.

I got out of bed (me and Edward arrived yesterday with the whole family but we were separated at the rehearsal dinner so he went to a nearby hotel with Emmett, Jasper and the whole groomsmen entourage for his bachelor party as I stayed at the house for my bachelorette party with Rosalie, Alice and the whole bridal party), i looked outside as the vendors were setting up the ceremony site and the reception outside and of course Mother Nature was on my side due to the fact that it was sunny and little chance of rain throughout the day, I was going to be Mrs. D'Ambrosio today and I couldn't wait.

Bella Bella I heard Alice barge in and scream

"Good Morning to you to, Alice"

"How could you say that, you should be Screaming with me too, it's your wedding day don't you know that" she said amazed

"Yes ever since I have my wedding dress hanging from the door hanger and you just came in screaming its BELLA WEDDING! I think I got the picture"

In that moment my mom came in.

"Hi mom" I said kissing her cheek

"Good Morning sweetheart, did you get any sleep?"

"Well if going to sleep at 3 am after the Bachelorette party is any sleep, then yeah I did"

"You just need a cup of coffee and some Good Morning America to wake you up

"What time is it?"

"It's around 10:30 and the girls are already downstairs eating breakfast and getting their hair done, come"

"I'll be down in a minute let me just check my cellphone"

"Update on Facebook that it's your wedding day" she said laughing

"Of course"

"Don't take long your wedding day is only one day"

"Okay mom, love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

She left the room taking Alice with her, I went to see my phone and the first thing I saw is that I had a new message sent at 10 pm from Edward

_My bride to be,_

_I cannot wait to marry you tomorrow. I have unknowingly waited my entire life for this moment and now that it is almost here I simply don't want to wait another second. Tomorrow will be perfect. No matter what happens it will, trust me. If the place falls down, rains, the food are terrible, the flowers aren't right, no matter what; it will be magical because it means that we will be together at last as man and wife. We will finally get to start our lives together and enjoy every experience, hold one another through every pain and ultimately just be with one another forever. _

_I never thought or knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I thought that feelings like these were just some myth created in chick flicks making women fall over themselves in some pursuit of irrational ideals. But these feelings are real and I find myself knowing that I am so lucky to have found them, with you. For the first time ever in my life I have a purpose. You have given meaning to my existence. That may sound strange but it's true. You have made things worthwhile. I have someone who cares about me and wants the best things for me. I have someone to wake up to. Someone who will encourage and push me to be the best person I possibly can be. Someone who will kiss me and not pull away. Someone to talk to and who will listen when I need an open ear._

_You are going to be the most beautiful bride the world has ever known. I may start crying when you walk down the aisle but these are good tears, don't worry, not questionable ones. Tears of joy they would say. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and hold your hands in mine. I can't wait to make you my wife and give you my whole heart. I promise to take care of you and give you everything you want the best I can. I love you, future Mrs. D'Ambrosio. I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Love, you're beloved_

When I finished reading it, I seriously wanted to cry him making this letter reassured me the love he had for me and I was ready to give him my all.

**Natalie Pov**

It was finally here wedding day, today I had to make my timing perfect, I won't anyone stop me today.

I said my good morning's to my mom and everyone from the bridal party even though nearly half of them didn't like me but whatever at least I convinced Bella into having Laura and Jessica part of the wedding, well the short wedding there was going to be. After getting my hair down I was dreading for the moment that I had to put that god awful bridesmaid dress Bella choose for the bridal party, this should have been my wedding everything should have been mine, the passionate nights with Edward, that engagement ring, the amount of money she was going to share with him would give me about a hundred pairs of Jimmy choo shoes and a place as a high elite wife of a millionaire, but for being patient I know that I'll be rewarded.

"Natalie is you sure you're going to do it" Laura said

"Yes, Laura I'm not going to chicken out now that I'm so close to going what was supposed to be mine from the start"

"What if it backfires" Jessica said

"It won't, Bella will find out, leave and I'll have made my revenge on her"

"This is so exciting"

"She has what's mine and trusts me when Edward and I get married it's going to be grander and expectacular this just looks like a hill billy reunion, I hope she goes far far away where I don't have to see her face, she really thinks that I want her with Edward and I totally support them together and she thinks that my one night stand guy is going to be here soon what she doesn't know is that her soon to be ex fiancée is my night one stand"

"Ha-ha-ha cruel but brilliant" Jessica said and laughed

"Well I don't know how I'm going to put a straight face while telling her; this whole thing makes me want to laugh"

"How embarrassing it's going to be for her finding out that her fiancée slept with her sister"

**Heather Pov**

It's always a happy occasion when someone is getting married but in this case at least for me to see my very good friend getting married to a man that has been unfaithful to her and he just swallows it and tells himself that the show must go on, it really hurts, It really hurts to know about the encounter between him and Natalie and not being able to do anything about it, I had to keep my mouth shut for Bella's sake of letting her seeing that video of Natalie and Edward and I know that Matt was in the same position as me.

**Matt Pov**

It was all very beautiful, the gardens, the ceremony sight and the day looked like it was going to stay that way, a small wedding is what Bella has always wanted for herself, she was one of those people who didn't care about the materialistic aspects of life, it was important for her to just be happy and to please other people, she doesn't deserve this and it was a sad that good hearted people always get hurt or don't get what they want.

Matt, I really want to tell her and avoid this

But we can't Heather

It was about fifteen minutes before the ceremony would start at 5 pm and the guest were starting to sit in their place while the violins were playing as a back drop; yesterday during the rehearsal dinner Heather had told Alex to try to make Edward come into sense and tell Bella, we still haven't heard from him yet since he was part of the groom's entourage.

**Edward Pov **

From the time I woke up to right now that I'm getting ready for my wedding the thoughts of having Bella as my wife didn't stop but it was the same amount of thoughts that I had about thinking about telling her about the one night stand, I was getting so frustrated that I couldn't even get my bow tie on right.

"Let me help you with that my friend" I saw Alex walk into the room

"Thanks" I said as her took the tie and fixed it

Are you nervous?

"Well I'm not nervous about getting married; it's just the possible things that could happen that makes me get nervous"

"Don't worry man Natalie won't tell anyone and even now that it's her sister getting married"

"Alex, how did it come up to this?"

"How did what come to this?" he said and he finished fixing my tie

"The magnitude of the problem, every time I'm near Natalie I get scared as if she were to tell Bella and I don't even know how it's going to be after were married"

"I don't know man but if you want my advice, I would talk to Bella and tell her the truth even before this wedding"

"But how can I tell her Alex, I tell I'm well aware that she won't marry me at all"

"But she will forgive Edward, you know how Bella is, she loves you too much and it can't fade overnight, if you tell her the truth I'm almost sure she will forgive you but if you choose not to tell her then it could be worse when she finds out"

I just stared out of the hotel window thinking about it but of course I let the bad part of me get the good part.

"I'm going to tell her after the wedding, maybe during our honeymoon when she has nowhere to escape so she would have to listen to me"

"Okay then as your best friend I will stick by your side, now don't make that shit hole face, you're getting married and becoming one woman man"

"And I'm glad" I said trying to smile

**Bella Pov **

I was finishing putting on my wedding dress with the help of my mom and Natalie when Alice and Rose came in to check up on me.

"Bella you look beautiful and I'm not just saying that because it's my dress"

"Thank you Ali, I wouldn't want any other person designing my wedding gown then you and I'm not just saying that because you are my future sister in law" I said sincerely

"It fits you perfect" Rose said

When they were done zipping me up I turned around to look at me in the mirror and i was ready to get married, my hair was in place to the side and my dress was an off the shoulder creation from Alice D'Ambrosio and my makeup was very minimalistic consisting in eye shadow, concealer, blush and some lip-gloss but it's just what I wanted.

"You look wonderful sweetheart"

"Thanks mom, you guys look beautiful as well"

"Thank you, I try" Natalie said

"When I'm I going to meet the special man in your life Nats"

"Very soon, don't get excited, you will be surprised"

"How can I not get excited it's my sister's special someone"

I felt so lucky to have my friends and family here to be with me today and I thank god I was going to have Edward as my future husband, we were talking when my wedding planner Susan came in.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Susan"

"You look absolutely gorgeous"

"Thank you Susan and thank you for making this day happen"

"My pleasure and I do want to go on with the show so I need all of the bridesmaids and the mother of the bride to come with me so we can start lining up for the wedding processional"

"I'll be right there" my mom said

I kissed every one of my bridesmaids and my maid of honor on the cheek and the little flower girl who was one of Edward cousin's Daughter Lily as they went out of the room leaving me and mom alone for her last words of encouragement.

"Bella, I love you so much and I want this day to be the happiest day because it's the most important day of your life, after this you and Edward will be husband and wife and as your mother I want you to know that marriage is about two people not one okay"

"Thanks mom I love you too" I was this close to crying

"Don't cry because you will make me cry"

I hugged her and she lowered my veil, we were heading towards the door but she stopped

"Oh before I forget, your grandmother sent you this letter" she handed me an envelope "she was sad she couldn't be here but since your grandfather refused to get on a plane so

"He is so stubborn" I said laughing

"Of course he's your father's father and we know your father can be very stubborn as well but she told me to give it you"

"Talking about dad, where is he?"

"He is right here" I heard my dad come in

"Hi dad"

"Hi honey and as beautiful as your mother" he said as he kissed my mother's cheek

I wanted want my mom and dad had but I know that in a few minutes I was going to get my wish

"Always such a gentleman" she said

"So are we ready ladies"

"Yes we are, I will just tell Susan to put this in the car so when you and Edward leave after the reception you will get the chance to read it" my mom said quickly leaving to give the letter to Susan and go to her seat

"Okay now that we are alone, I'm not going to top the speech that your mother just gave you but I'm just going to say is that I love you and that I'm always going to be there for you"

"I love you too daddy"

"Okay then let's get you married"

**A few minutes before**

**Edward Pov**

I got to the wedding ceremony where everything was ready to go and I had minutes to spare, I saw that the bridal party was already getting ready to line up and that they were just talking to each other, so Bella would probably still be upstairs finishing getting ready with her mom, so I started to talk with some the guests when I saw Natalie walk towards the bathroom so I excused myself to followed her and went in.

She turned around and saw me.

Edward the men's bathroom is across the hall, did you lose something

"I need to talk with you"

"About what"

"I need you to swear that Bella would not know what happened between us that night please Swear" I said gripping her arm

"You're crazy"

"Of course I'm crazy; I'm scared to death of losing Bella for one freaking night in which you were to tell her"

I told her not loosening my grip.

" Let go you're hurting me, I'm not going to tell Bella on the contrary I want Bella to be happy and what happen between us was a one night stand no more no less" she said

"You knew perfectly well that I was in love with Bella; explain why you did it?"

"Want to know why"

"Course I do"

"Well if I like chocolate then I'll eat chocolate, I don't repress myself from nothing and I always liked you, it was a pleasure I wanted to give myself" she said smiling

I felt so mad but she wasn't going to ruin my day so I let her go and left her there, I went outside the bathroom and my dad was there.

"Hey son"

"Oh dad you scared me"

"Are you getting cold feet?" He said laughing

"Of course not, I'm ready to do this"

"Well let's go then we can't get married with only the bride"

We went outside and I took my place at the altar to wait for my beautiful bride the music started as the wedding party started coming down and then the music changed into canon in D by Pachelbel and that meant one thing, it was Bella's turn to come and all the guests rose from their seats to watch her come down and when I finally had my eye on her I couldn't look away she looked beautiful so beautiful it took my breath away the hair, the dress, the makeup everything was perfect and she looked perfect, she came up to me where Charlie picked up her veil, she gave a kiss on his cheek, I took her hand in mine and the pastor started talking.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I"

I managed to whisper to tell her that she looked beautiful and her response to me was her beautiful smile that reassured me about getting married, I was so nervous but I felt Bella gripping my hand to calm me done but we did get through the ceremony and now the only thing we had to do is say I do.

"Edward D'Ambrosio do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part"

I do

"And do you Bella Rousseau take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part"

And then the whole thing went in slow motion every pour of my body wanted this part to go as fast as it could but the "I do" never came because I heard my worst fear alive.

"BELLA DON'T!"

* * *

><p>who stopped the wedding?<p>

**i love to see your comments and suggestions on this chapter and what would you like to see on the next one and i'm working on a new story called "Under the L.A. Sun" that is coming soon but i wont abandon SKYLINE. **

**i'll see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

********AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(********

********Hello my friends im uploadinfg faster because i was so pumped to write this chapter, i still don't have a Beta Reader so forgive me for my writing, on April i will start on my new story Under The L.A. Sun but don't worry i won't leave SKYLINE alone, it will be like having two babies to care for, don't forget to check out my blog for pictures and music of this chapter.********

****Songs for this Chapter to inspire your reading ****

canon in d by Pachelbel

Apologize by One Republic

Better in time by Leona Lewis

Heart of the Matter by India Arie

**So here we go Chapter 6**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6<strong>

**As clear as water**

**_On Chapter 5..._**

_I managed to whisper to tell her that she looked beautiful and her response to me was her beautiful smile that reassured me about getting married, I was so nervous but I felt Bella gripping my hand to calm me done but we did get through the ceremony and now the only thing we had to do is say I do._

_"Edward D'Ambrosio do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part"_

_I do_

_"And do you Bella Rousseau take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part"_

_And then the whole thing went in slow motion every pour of my body wanted this part to go as fast as it could but the "I do" never came because I heard my worst fear alive._

_"BELLA DON'T!"_

**Bella Pov**

I was looking into Edward eyes ready to say I do when someone made out a huge screech scream that made me get out of my state of nirvana.

It was Heather, but why would Heather stop the wedding

(Everyone looking at Heather)

I can't let you marry him Bella

"Heather sit down"

"No, I won't let my friend be in marriage full of lies"

"What are you talking about Heather" I said trying to figure her out

"Why doesn't your beloved future husband tell you?"

I looked at Edward that was about to burst into anger

"Shut up Heather"

"Not until you tell Bella, What you did on New Year's Eve"

"There is no need, I know what he did on New Year's Eve" I said confident but why would she bring this up right now on my wedding day

"You do Bella?" said heather that looked shocked

"Of course, after the party he was too drunk to come back home so he made the decision to stay at your house, he told me whole thing" I said smiling because she would think I wouldn't marry him just because of that mistake

"Bella he lied to you, he didn't stay with me and Alex at the apartment, and he never came to the apartment that night after the party"

"What" I said looking back at Edward

"I can explain, Bella"

He looked at me as if he had murdered someone in cold blood and that was hiding the body from me

"Edward, what is she talking about?"

"I'll tell you Bella"

I looked at my sister Natalie who was next me.

"Natalie what are you doing" my mom said

"I should've told you this, months ago Bella

"Tell me what"

"Natalie don't do this" Edward said still holding my hand

"Edward I can't hide it anymore, I'm sorry she deserves to know what happen between us that night"

"What do you mean, Natalie?"

"Bella, When you got sick and I told you I would go get Edward to tell him that you had gone home with Matt, I went outside to tell him and it was striking midnight so I told him but he kissed me and I didn't know what to do but I was so taken by the kiss that I kissed him back and one thing led to another that we went to a hotel room where we spent the night together, I'm so sorry Bella, it was just a one night stand" she said coldly

I just stayed silent.

"Remember when I told you I would show you the guy that I spent that night with, well it was Edward and our emotions got to us, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

The silence of the space was unbelievable, the only things I could hear was the wind and my heart that slowly but progressively started to break the only thing the my brain and my body could connect was to turn and look at Edward again and as my eyes were watering to find out that was fiancée had slept with my sister, his eyes were watering by the fact that he was caught

"Please Edward please that what she's saying is not true, please" I said trying to keep my composure but the tears didn't stop from rolling down my cheek

"Bella my love I can explain everything, please just let me explain"

"Just tell me Edward, did you sleep with her that night" I said serious

"Bella pleas..."

"Edward it's a yes or no question"

"Yes but…"

In that moment I slapped him, but it was more than that, I wanted to kill him. He then touched his cheek

"Bella please let me explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT EDWARD, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW, YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER AND IM SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY ABOUT IT"

"Love, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing and Natalie had told me that you had left the party with a man"

"SO IT WAS REVENGE ON ME, I SUPPOSIBLY LEFT WITH ANOHER MAN SO YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER"

"No, just listen to me please"

I looked at all of the guests that came from all around the country and even people that came from foreign countries for this, I looked at my mom who was crying for me, I looked at Alice my best friend who was nearly balling and I looked at Rose that just wanted to kill Edward, this is not what I asked for; I just wanted a small wedding with family and friends to enjoy and that I would enjoy getting married the love of my life. But no I wasn't going to stay here being the joker and entertain everyone plus the king "Edward", so I made a run for it with Max running after me.

I heard people talking and Edward screaming out for me.

"BELLA WAIT!"

I made it to the outdoor reception where he caught my hand, turned me around and pulled me against his body, I could see that all of the guests followed to see what was going to happen next including the witch of a sister I had.

"Stay with me Bella we can go somewhere, where I can tell you everything; don't let this ruin what we have, what we have built until now, we have dreamed of this day, I don't want to lose you for a stupidity, I'll tell you everything and I'll let you make a decision but let me have the chance to explain everything to you; I can't do it right now we have all of these people but Bella I love you without you there is nothing I swear I love you so much"

And like that he kissed me but I didn't want his kisses anymore

"LET GO OF ME!" I said in a scorching scream losing myself from his arms

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME!... Edward I loved you"

"No Bella"

"You were the love of my life"

"No, I am the love of your…."

"NO SHUT UP NO, I WASN'T BORN TO BE A CARPET FOR YOU, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOMP ON ME!"

I turned around trying to calm myself as I put my hand on my forehead and Edward's dad was trying to separate Edward from me, but I wasn't finished.

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY"

"NO BELL" He said

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO HIDE THIS FROM ME SINCE I WAS THE NAIVE NINTEEN YEAR-OLD YOU MET IN COLLEGE, WHY DON'T WE TEST BELLA A LITTLE BIT , YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT!"

"Bella, sweetheart calm down" I heard my mother say

"NO, I FEEL HUMILIATED AND EMBARRESED AND I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE THIS, I DESERVE MUCH BETTER THAN THIS" I said barely catching my breath

Then I looked at Natalie that made no face of emotion no nothing she just stand there looking at me suffer, so I walk towards her

"Bella please I hope you can forgive me, we were just so in the heat of the moment were weren't thinking straight"

I slapped her right across her face.

"you win, you got him Natalie, the wedding is off but you know what I am going to leave with the fact that he is never going to love you as he loves me and the bad thing for you is that you are going to be the left over or might as well, the second-hand clothes that you hate so much"

"HE CALLED YOU A HORE AND DECIDED TO SLEEP WITH A REAL WOMAN" she said

"I don't care anymore and congratulations on your new title you are now considered the other woman, what a great title to have, I can't wait to see that on the front page of the New York Times tomorrow" I said looking at her and Edward

But Edward got out of his father's grip to take my hand and talk to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I called you that"

"Don't worry Edward; you don't have to deal with me or be worried about me being with another man because that won't be any of your business anymore"

"Bella, please I beg, I implore to you, everything this wedding, the guests, the dress, the Hamptons everything I did was for you it's for the love I have towards you"

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO SACRIFICE ANYTHING ELSE FOR ME NOW"

"IT'S NOT A SACRIFICE BELLA DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME"

"I don't want anothing from you" I said silently

"No, Bella"

"Since everything I have on you bought it for me"

I started taking off my shoes and throwing them at him

"HERE ARE YOUR SHOES!"

"Bella we have a life together" he said

And I started unzipping my dress receiving a scream from the guests that were shocked that I had taken off my wedding dress leaving me only with my wedding night lingerie that consisted in my corset and a garter.

"No, BELLA PLEASE!"

I threw the dress at him too as I walked towards our wedding cake that worked as a centerpiece of the wedding but we didn't need that anymore.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY, I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Matthew tried to approach me to cover me up with the jacket of his suit but I didn't want any interaction to anyone right now.

Bella, Cover yourself Please

NO

I went behind the cake and took it from underneath

"BELLA PLEASE DON'T DO THAT"

And I knocked down the 3 layered cake to the floor

"DON'T LOOK FOR ME AGAIN EDWARD" I screamed for the last time before running away

People were screaming for me but I wasn't going to listen, I went to the front of the house where the valet guy was standing, told him to give me my keys, got in the car with only my lingerie on and left from what was clearly the worst day of my life behind.

**Edward Pov**

How did Heather know? She probably found out because of Matt since they are such close friends What could have been the happiest day of my life turned into hell on earth, the love of my life left me in what she said was going to be forever, I might as well make my walk of shame as Bella's mom and Matt went after her but apparently they didn't catch her in time because she got in the car and left, my mind right now was just blank here I was with approximately 200 guests and no bride, how could I do this to her; I would take everything back but for this mistake it cost me my life but Natalie wouldn't get away from this she was going to hear me.

**Bella Pov **

At this point I was driving like a maniac while the tears were running down my cheeks, I bet my makeup was ruined, what was I going to do, I have to stop somewhere so I can change in the car with my supposedly honeymoon clothes, the clothes I should have been wearing with my new husband but Natalie can have those clothes because I'm not going to wear them, it hurts too much to wear them, I have to stop a near store around in east Hampton as I was driving I saw a little store in the shopping sector and I could see that there was no one inside so I decided to stop there, I didn't want people to stare at me and make me feel even worse then I already feel.

I went inside and just stood there when a woman who looked like she was in her fifty's came out

"Welcome to Ann's Closet how can I …." She stopped as she saw me

"Hi, I'm sorry to rush in like this but I would like to buy some clothes" I said trying to say all I wanted to say without starting to cry and trying to cover myself with my arms

"Oh sweetie of course of course let me help you" she said as she left and came back with a robe for me to put on

"Thank You" I said

"I know it's not in my business sweetheart but it hurts me to find you like this but what happened to you

"Ummm I left my own wedding because I found out that my fiancée had slept with my sister and I threw my wedding dress at him"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry"

"if you think about it things like this happen" I said trying to dry my tears but I failed again

"I shouldn't have asked that" she said

"Don't worry, I would ask the same thing if I saw a woman walking in my store only with bridal lingerie on" she didn't laugh, she felt sorry for me

"Don't say anything else let's find you something to wear first"

"I would like to buy a piece of luggage and more clothes, I'm planning on traveling"

"Don't worry about that sweetheart here we have bags, clothes, accessories, lingerie just leave it to me and you will go out of here ready to go so you can forget about all of the things that happened " she said as she touch my cheek where a tear was rolling

"I'm Bella by the way" I tried to smile

"I'm Ann"

**Edward Pov**

It was already 6:30 pm and there was no sign of Bella anywhere, I was in the living room holding her wedding dress in my arms with my mom and Alice while my dad and Brother were saying goodbye to the guests and apologizing for this incident.

"Did you find her?" Renee said

"No, she isn't answering her Cellphone"

"You bastard you caused this everything is your fault" Rosalie said as she was about to slap me but Emmett stopped her

"Oh please Rosalie don't get your panties in a twist we'll find her she can't leave Edward she loves him too much"

"Don't say a word you conniving bitch plus what about the sex tape you were going to show to Bella " Heather said

"What sex tape?" I asked

"Well after me and Matt Confronted Natalie about the situation she threatened us to show a sex tape of you and her to Bella"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Edward honey calm down" my mom said while rubbing my back

"But there was no sex tape; it was something to make their mouth shut Edward"

I couldn't wait anymore to be alone with her so I stood up, walked towards her and grab her by the arm

"We need to talk"

I took her outside where I could see the clouds of rain coming

"Why do you want to talk outside?"

"Because this is between me and you" I said

"Oh there is something between you and me?"

I took both of her arms and shook her

"Listen to me well, why did you do this? Explain to me the truth, which is the reason of why you did this, WHY!"

She told me crap I didn't believe

You asked for the truth and that is the truth, when I saw you I couldn't help it but I swear I didn't plan on it

Now it turns out that YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME HOW COMFORTABLE

"Yes, and If you want to believe me good and if you don't that's good too because you know what these things are not said, they're felt, I was in love with you since I met you in that Vogue party and of course you didn't look at me, you looked at my sister Bella"

The only thing I did was to look at her and put my fist in the air before walking away but she grabbed my arm.

"Edward"

I tried to get out of her grip but she didn't want too and made me look at her.

"Edward!, trust me that's why I traveled the whole world as a model, because I felt bad about wanting my sister's boyfriend but I couldn't avoid it and that's why I ruined your New Year's "

"That's why you ruined my New Year's nothing else, you ruined MY LIFE…..MY LIFE YOU HEAR ME!"

"AND YOU WANT TO HEAR THE TRUTH, I WOULD DO IT AGAIN! And you know why, because I had you and I didn't have to dream about you, I'm sorry that I hurt you but life is like that, your dad told me earlier that you and him were going on a business trip to Italy in a couple of weeks and I'll be in Milan if you want to call me you have my number"

And like that she left.

**Bella Pov**

After an hour it was already 7 pm and we managed to get everything I needed I was wearing a white tracksuit to leave, 2 pajama sets, 4 outfits, lingerie and the luggage bag to put it all in, at this point I didn't want anything that was mine that was in the luggage that I had in the car.

"That's it I think we got everything you need"

"Thank you so much Ann and you know what to do if you see anyone near the car you will give them the keys to the car and this letter to give to Edward my ex fiancée"

"I will sweetie it was my pleasure, you are a very special girl and you don't need a man that doesn't know how to appreciate you"

"Thank you Ann and here you go" I said while taking out three bills of a hundred to pay her

"No, sweetie this is too much money those stuff are not worth all of this money"

"But I want to as you just said to me you are a special woman and today you just didn't help a customer you helped me as a person"

"It was my pleasure Thank you"

"No Thank you" I said while getting dragging the luggage out of the store and calling a taxi

"Can you take me to 395 County Road 39A The Omni" I said

"Yes ma'am"

When I got to the Bus station, I bought a ticket right on time at 7:15 pm back to Manhattan, I got on the bus, sat in my designated seat and from when I ran from the wedding to right now I was crying and there was no difference here; I decided to make my life changing call before we left and I would have no signal.

"Hello Air France how can I help you"

"Yes I would like to make a reservation on tonight's flight to Paris" I said in tears

"I'm sorry ma'am but our last flight of the night is full"

"Oh"

"But we can make you a reservation on the third flight tomorrow morning at 8:00 am"

"Yes, I'll take it"

"In what class"

"First Class, please"

"Name"

"Isabella Rousseau"

'Okay Miss Rousseau, your flight is booked and you're required to be here two hours before liftoff"

"Okay thank you"

"No thank you for flying with us"

I hanged up but there was an incoming call but I know who it was already because it's the same person that has been calling since I left the wedding"

It said

_Edward (Fiancée)_

"Stop calling Edward it's not going to work, I'm not going to be a puppet for you" I said before opening my bus window and throwing the phone out

*cries*

**Edward Pov **

I close my cellphone as Bella wasn't answering my calls or listening to my voicemails

Edward sweetheart you need to eat something, I saved you some reception food

No, mom I don't want anything but Bella

Sweetheart but you're going to get sick, if you don't eat

I don't care; I only care about Bella being here by my side

In that moment Emmett came in with Jasper and Alex

"Edward, we located Bella's car"

"Where is it" I said anxious

"It's around East Hampton's shopping area" Alex said

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go"

"Edward, leave her alone" Alice said trying to stop me

"I can't Alice; she's like air to me"

"Edward but I don't think she wants to see you right now" Jasper said

"I don't care I need to make sure she's okay"

"Okay but give her a little bit of space" Alice said

"I will"

"You want to go by yourself" my dad said

"Yeah this is between me and my wife"

"You're not married to her, Edward" Matt said with a poisonous tone in his voice

"We're not married yet but after I beg and beg and she forgives me were going to city hall and getting married as soon as possible" I said taking the keys to my dad's car and leaving to get my Bella back

I literally didn't know how I got there without a scratch I was driving like a race car driver but lucky for me I wasn't caught by the police.

It was already raining outside when I saw the car that was parked in front of a little store called Ann's Closet, so I quickly went in; I was looking around when a middle aged woman saw me

Sir we're closing now she said

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm looking for my fiancée, the owner of that BMW outside"

Then she looked at me shocked

"You're Edward"

"Yes, I'm sorry how do you know my name"

"I know because your fiancée or May I say ex-fiancée was here less than three hours ago crying because she needed clothes poor thing was only in her bridal lingerie

"Yes that's her, ma'am please tell me where she is, I'm worried sick about her and I really need to get to her" I said desperately but I guess the woman already knew what had happened because she was not making any sympathy face towards me

"I'm sorry sir I do not know where she is and if I knew I wouldn't tell you anyway"

Ma'am but this is between my fiancée and myself

"Well it became my problem too after she had told me what kind of man you were, well she didn't say that, she said good thing about you but how you had betrayed her in the worst way"

"Ma'am please understand I didn't want this to happen"

"Of course you didn't but it cost you the woman you love, such a sweet girl her face was full of tears; she didn't tell me where she was going but she know that you were coming so she left these two things for you"

She gave me the keys of the car and a letter that was for me.

"So she left without the car"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have to close the store right now"

"Of course, thank you"

"You're welcome" she said

I went outside got in the car and left towards the house again to read the letter.

**Bella Pov **

Rain was pouring on New York City just like how my tears were falling, the bus got to the bus station in Manhattan at 10 pm where I got a cab to go to the nearest hotel to JFK Airport and that hotel was the Holiday Inn Express, I wasn't going back to the penthouse to get my stuff he can give that to Natalie, this was going to be my new life, a life without Edward or his gifts; I went into the hotel lobby exhausted

"Welcome to the Holiday Inn Express" the lady said smiling

"Hi, I would like a room for the night"

"Yes"

I gave her my credit card.

"Can you please call me a cab for 6 am please" I said

"Of course miss, we will call you when the cab arrives"

"Thank you"

"Thank you for staying at the Holiday Inn" she said giving me my room pass

I went to the ninth floor where my room was, I took off my sandals and left my luggage and bag next to the bed, I went towards the bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought I was seeing a raccoon because my eyes were smudged with the mascara, eyeliner and tears so I washed my face, put the timer on the clock, I didn't even bother in changing into my pajamas and plopped myself on the bed where I cried because I should have been with my new husband celebrating with friends and family right now but now I don't want that , I don't anything; I never wish for something bad to happen to anyone but I want Edward to read that letter and suffer for me as I'm suffering because him.

**Edward Pov**

I was now back at the house where i locked myself into my room to read Bella's letter, I sat on the edge of bed, broke the envelope, took out the letter and started to read.

_The one who drew me back in again and again and I was the stupid girl who ate out of the palm of your hand. I'm not one to easily trust, love, or let someone in, and yet you had all of me, I gave every fiber of my being to you in every way imaginable. It was sickening how I loved you. What was even more sickening is how you played me. How it was real in the beginning for you, but then on and off but you never let me know that. For years I was convinced you felt the same way about me to the same caliber, I built my life, my world, around you. I was so naive to trust and love you._

_I'm putting anger, hurt, and all the emotions that are still so raw and fresh aside as I write, from my heart to your heart. I never imagined it would possibly end in such a terrible mess. I think we both feel this way. So many tears have been shed from the recent events. I'm still processing the pain, confusion, and anger this has all caused, and I'm sure you just didn't walk away unscathed, it would be a shame not to recognize that there was a time the love we once shared was strong and true. Beyond all the mess, there lies something we shared that was truly very beautiful. _

_Too bad things had to end this way, with so much conflict and hatred. But as time heals, and the memory of it will fade, and so will you._

_I feel ashamed to still be feeling this way after three years. I would feel ashamed to feel regret, anger, hatred, sadness, disbelief, and pain about what you did to me. i need to pick myself over you, tell my parents and my friend that I'm okay, tell them that I love them but I just need this time alone to think and tell little max that I love him, I leave him to you because he would miss you too much if I took him, i hope you and my sister are happy together, you can tell her that my car should have been hers from the start so she can have it and i am really sorry i was in the way for you two to be together goodbye Edward and please respect my feelings to never see you again._

_This love was never yours, mine or ours_

My Bella wasn't going to forgive me, she left for good, and this was not what I had planned; I curled up in ball with the letter against my heart and fell asleep.

My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you

Anonymous

* * *

><p>How will everyone handle Bella leaving for good?<p>

Will Edward go after her?

Will he get there in time?

**i love to see your comments and suggestions on this chapter, i need reviews to fill me with fuel to write the next chapter **

**love u all and i'll see you soon**


	7. Chapter 7

********AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(********

********Hello my friends here is Chapter seven i have good news, im in the works with a new beta reader that had offered to correct my chapter so im really happy about thank her so much for thehelp and with the next chapter she will be checking that for me, im still in the works with my new story Under The L.A Sun so if you have any suggestions you can send me a private message to give ideas about the new story or about Skyline. ********

********go to my profile and open the link to my blog that has all of the pictures (outfits, Bella's apartment, etc.) to this chapter.********

************Songs for this Chapter to inspire your reading ************

Take a Bow by Rihanna

Part of me by Katy Perry

Rolling in the deep by Adele

**So here we go Chapter 7**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Just hit play and watch my life fall apart**

_On Chapter Six_

_I feel ashamed to still be feeling this way after three years. I would feel ashamed to feel regret, anger, hatred, sadness, disbelief, and pain about what you did to me. i need to pick myself over you, tell my parents and my friend that I'm okay, tell them that I love them but I just need this time alone to think and tell little max that I love him, I leave him to you because he would miss you too much if I took him, i hope you and my sister are happy together, you can tell her that my car should have been hers from the start so she can have it and i am really sorry i was in the way for you two to be together goodbye Edward and please respect my feelings to never see you again._

_This love was never yours, mine or ours_

_My Bella wasn't going to forgive me, she left for good, and this was not what I had planned; I curled up in ball with the letter against my heart and fell asleep._

**Bella Pov**

I was hoping that everything that happened was just a dream, a very bad dream that when I would wake up it would a disappear and I would be in my bed waking up for my wedding day but of course reality was torturing me since it was only me in a big hotel room watching up to go to the airport and leave everything behind including my life, I know that I order to heal I would have to reevaluate the situation and choose myself over everyone else (Edward).

I looked at the time that stated 5 am, even though my flight was at 8 am I would have to be there two hours in advance to check in and to prevent any flight delays. I felt like my body could move but my brain was dead as I turned on the lights of the bathroom I found myself in a horrible state of haggardness, the results are what I had in front of me red eyes, dry lips and an overall droopy face it was all there I took a long hot shower I felt like I was purifying my body from all of the lies, betrayal, dirt and pain scrubbing away Edward's touch, kisses, tenderness I felt the saltiness of my tears mixing with water coming from the shower, I went out to the room where my clothes were already picked out consisting in some comfortable jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, a printed cardigan and Mary Jane shoes i left my hair loose and a bare face the last thing I wanted to do was put on makeup or brush my hair, I went to put on a beanie hat and some shades to go un recognizable.

After I had arrange my passports, I sat down to read my grandmother's letter

Bella my sweet child, you have grown so much it's now your wedding day and even though I'm not with you I'm there in spirit I wish nothing more than love and happiness for many many years to come, here is some money I want to give you as a wedding gift or to but your grandfather's some earplugs to hear me when I'm talking to him but to finish I just want to say I love you with all of my being and I wait for the day you come with your husband to Paris for me to meet him.

Grandma

I loved my grandma so much and even though I was going to France for a whole different reason I was happy I was seeing her and top tell her I was moving to Paris for good so she would be one of the few people I would spend most of my time with i took the money that were in the envelope and saved it, the last part of that letter was really the thing that was going to kill me to tell her. When the lobby called me to notify me that the cab was here I looked outside to see the same weather as yesterday "rain" that turned out to be an exact copy of my emotions, I was ready to go so I went down and checked myself out, I got the airport and as usual there were a lot of people around but I only concentrated in checking in and getting some things for the flight. I decided to go to Starbucks for a bagel and a caramel hot chocolate i couldn't wait for today's paper Title "What happen to the Hampton wedding" but when I was eating and looking at the front page of the new york times there was nothing and to know that there was a helicopter with their name on it flying around the wedding site, I guess the security was tight just how we wanted it to be, my dream wedding and it was ruined I finished my bagel to buy some sleeping pills because even though I travel quite a lot I'm afraid of flying and to top it off dealing with a horrible situation was really getting to me.

"May I have your attention please passengers of flight number 247 may now approach for boarding, I repeat passengers of flight number 247 may now approach to the boarding door thank you"

I got up and was one of the first to get on but with the need to look back and saying bye to my beautiful city, friends and my little bundle of joy Max that I know he was better off in Edward's care since I would have to focus in me, I didn't stop crying by the time I sat down in my seat, I asked the flight attendant to please give me a bottle of water to drink the sleeping pill that almost got stuck by the knot I had in the middle of my throat from all the crying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen were are ready for lift off to our final destination that is the city our Paris, France we would like to thank you for flying with us"

I buckle up and while the plane started to elevate my nails were scratching the handles in my attempt to keep calm, I know that the only one that could calm me was Edward so that made me cry even more, when the plane stabilized I was finally tranquil I converted what was my seat into a personal bed for me to sleep because the effect of the sleeping pills were finally getting the best of me, I knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard.

**Edward pov**

"Edward"

(Silence)

"Edward"

"Mm mm"

"Edward honey wake up"

"What."

"Sweetheart you have to get up and get some fresh air"

"I don't want to" I said like a little boy

"Sweetheart, were going back to the city, it's already 4 pm"

"I don't want to go back and see the headlines on those newspapers"

"Your father solved that honey, nothing about this is going to the public eye this is a private matter that should stay private"

"Where is everyone?"

"Renee and Charlie left to look for Bella, Alice decided to leave because she didn't want to even see your face and of course dragged Jasper with her, Emmett had to leave with Rose because she was too close to hurt you bad, she was pretty upset and as for the rest of the guests they know what to do so it wasn't such a problem but we did give them wedding favors"

"Oh" I said

I didn't want to see anyone and breath or anything I just wanted Bella by my side, I just wanted to stay here with max and make a living doing nothing until I died because nothing was worth living if I can't do it with her it felt like as I have been robbed just taken from my hands but I knew that I wouldn't gain anything if I took all of my anger on Natalie even though she is the one that made all of this a nightmare

Mom do you think Bella will ever forgive me

Edward, from a woman's point of you what you did was absolutely unacceptable and disgusting, you did have a wonderful woman, who loved and would do everything to make you happy but I know that as your mother you weren't in the right mind to do that kind of things because you do love her, you were just drunk and in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong woman if Bella finds it in her heart to forgive you, you have to go far beneath your ways to make it up to her and gain her trust back she was mad that you did that to her but what made her even more upset, is that you didn't tell her that is what finished killing her

"But I didn't mean to" I said trying to defend myself

"And I know that honey but she doesn't want to see you or talk to you for that same reason I just told you, but for now you have to get up and move on"

"I don't know if I can"

"Yes you can and you will Edward, maybe she will go on with her life too"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT HER TO?" I said with a displeased tone in my voice just thinking of Bella with another man

"Edward that is not your decision to make, you have to face the facts that your duties and benefits of being her fiancée are over since the day you broke your promises involving with her sister"

I felt anger, I felt like my own mother wasn't on my side but I know deep down that what she was saying was true and the only thing I had to do now was to give up

"I want to go home"

"Are you sure honey you can stay with us a couple of days while you calm down"

"No mom I just want to be alone"

"Okay then I'll tell your dad that you will be down in a few minutes to go"

I stayed there sitting on the bed without saying a single word while stroking Max head and my mom came over and kissed my forehead

"You know that I love you regardless of the events"

And she left.

**Bella Pov**

Miss Rousseau?

(Silent)

Miss Rousseau?

I felt like my exhaustion got the best of me but I heard the flight attendant was calling me so I took off my sleeping mask

Yes? I said while yawning

I'm sorry to disturbed you miss Rousseau but you told me to wake you up for lunch

"Oh yes thank you" I said while getting up and sitting straight

What would you like to have today's lunch specialties are grilled chicken salad, cheese ravioli or a wasabi salmon

I'll have the grilled chicken salad please

"Of course" she said while placing the grilled chicken salad

"Thank you"

"And to drink?"

A glass of lemonade please

She poured a glass of lemonade with a piece of lemon attached to it

"Let me know if you need anything else" she said while smiling

"Thank you"

I lifted up my window shade to reveal gray skies and humidity that was on the window apparently bad weather wasn't going anywhere soon, I started to eat my salad while watching Friends that was my favorite comedy of all time, it was in times like these that the show would really lift my spirits up a little, oh crap I have to send a text my mom but since I threw my cellphone out the window back at the bus I had to buy a new one.

Hey mom don't worry I'm fine you don't need to call the national guard of anything. I would call you but I had to get rid of my phone and buy a new one, you will probably know why so be calm I'll send you the information of where I'm at but for now I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine, I just need some time alone to meditate I love you so much

PS: after I call you to tell you where I am you can only tell is Alice, Rose, Matt and Heather no one else and Edward can find out because I'm sure he will come looking for me or Natalie I don't want to see them ever again

Att: Your daughter Bella

I pressed send and leaned back in my chair, why was I still exhausted so I decided to finished eating, close the window shades, put my eye mask back on and succumbed to my much needed sleep.

**Edward pov**

When we got back to the city around and the rain was at its strongest I said goodbye to my parents and got a cab back to the apartment with Max on his leash, he looked excited as he thought he was going to see his mommy and as I look hopeful while opening the front door but what I found was pure emptiness, no lights, no Bella I took Max off his leash and he took off around the house to look for her, I went to our room and opened the closet to see that her cloths were still there, I started to look even deeper and discovered that everything was there, she didn't take anything, she didn't come to the apartment, she didn't want nothing from me and that's when I started crying like the huge asshole I was I could still imagine everything her laughter when I would chase her around the house, her sweet words as I made love to her, the Sundays that we would dedicate to each other and talk at the patio while looking at the city skyline, all of that disappeared as I heard Max's bark.

"What's up buddy" I said while drying my tears

(He barks)

"You're looking for momma aren't you?"

(He barks again)

"Well she's not coming buddy"

He twisted his head as he looked like he understood was I was saying.

"She's not coming because your dad did a very stupid thing"

(He barks)

Don't get mad, I would go and get her if I knew where she was but for now bud you have to help me get through it, because it's going to be rough

(He barks)

"Yeah rough so have a little patience on me, I'll promise to you right now that if I see her again I will do everything I can and have in me to get her back to us"

I promise

**Bella Pov**

When I woke up again the flight attendant had told me to get ready for landing since we were about 5 minutes from the airport I looked at the time and it was 10 pm, wow I sleep 4 hours straight and to top it off I was still exhausted but I guess even though you sleep comfortable in a first class flight it stills tires you when you're on an almost 8 hour flight,I fixed my hair into my beanie because at least I wanted to look at least presentable by the time I landed.

"Ladies and gentle were on now descending to the beautiful city Paris, France"

I grabbed my chair handles again as the plane landed.

"Our flight was about 8 hours so we are right on schedule and we have a medium rain shower for our weather made sure to be covered up and we would like to thank you again for flying with Air France have a good night"

I quickly lifted from my seat and got off the plane; I went to get my luggage and got a cab.

Bonne nuit (good night) I said

Bonne soirée mademoiselle (good night miss) he responded

Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me prendre au 7ème arrondissement de la Banque? (Can you please take me to the seventh district of the Bank?)

bien sûr (Of course)

when we got there I paid him and wished him a good night before running to the lobby shade, I went up to the apartment I was thankful that I hadn't gotten rid of this apartment, I had this apartment when I turned 16 that my dad gave me so I could come and visit my Paris family I was thinking about putting it up for sale since me and Edward were planning on buying a bigger place by the time we got married.

I got to the one bed and one bath apartment that was still as beautiful as I remembered it to be even though it was rain I could see the Eiffel tower as my skyline, it was great to be at my second home, I walked to the room that was intact and the bed that ready to be fall on, I opened my luggage to take out my pajama and go to the bathroom but when I was changed the depression hit me again because I started to think about him again and like that tears started to roll again.

"Edward why did you do this to me, why wasn't I enough for you, I just wanted to be happy with you, how can I forget you and get you out of my head, look at me, you did this to me" I said while looking at my face and emotion that during the flight I was totally fine but now I was having a nervous breakdown just knowing that my wedding was almost two days ago how can one person (Natalie) could ruin another person's life.

**Natalie Pov**

My planned had worked and now it was just question of time that Edward would call me and we would be together, even though his family and even my family hate me when I get with Edward that can't do shit about it and I'll become in a near future Mrs. D' Ambrosio I hope Bella will keep her mouth shut about where she is so she won't go into his life again and forgive him.

A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried, neither would a million tears, I know I've cried.

Anonymous

* * *

><p>How will Bella cope with the pain?<p>

Will she ever go back to New York?

Will Edward fall into Natalie trap?

Can Renee keep the secret when she finds out her daugther is in Paris?

**sorry it was short but the next chapter will be much longer, i love to see your comments and suggestions on this chapter, i need reviews to fill me with fuel to write the next chapter **

**love u all and i'll see you soon**


	8. Chapter 8

********AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(********

********hi my lovely readers i'm sorry i took so long i just got caught up with things lately but here you go chapter 8 and don't forget tommorow big premiere of Under the L.A Sun it's different and fresh and set on the other side of the country "Los Angeles" diferent city but same drama i feel like drama will follow you where ever you are,if you guys know how to make banners or know people that make please send me a private message.********

********go to my profile and open the link to my blog that have all of the pictures to this chapter.********

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Take your time

Bella pov

The pain was too much for me to handle and it was taking me a long time to get over it.

(Thunder sounds)

"Urgggg" while waking up to another rainy day in Paris, it's normal bright and sunny day was a no show but it has been about two weeks since I got here and the weather was not changing a bit.

As I looked outside as I looked outside i just scold at the rain for being the responsible for my bad mood.

"Why do you have to match up so well to my feelings huh" I said getting up from my safe zone (the bed) and going to the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast I looked at the time that showed 12:00 pm, but when I opened the refrigerator it was absolutely empty, how could I be so dumb I've been asking for house orders so of course I was going to starve myself with the state of the refrigerator and I can't allow that because a woman has to have a her double sweet chocolate chip cookie dough and ice cream in hand at all time and in my case this was an emergency.

I quickly bathed and changed into a dotted coat and leggings with a par of short boots, I got my umbrella which was the same pattern as my coat I got my bag and left to a little mini mart that's was around the corner from here, so I braved the rain and went to get what I need and come back and curl up into a cocoon.

I even made 2 lists of what I needed, this one was "to mend a broken heart" list

ice cream

cookie dough

wine

popcorn

soda

biscuits

cheese

peanut butter

brownies

chocolate bars

This list consisted into indulging into your guiltiest pleasures, things that make you want more and more and that is what I needed, I needed something that makes me satisfied even though I was more than sure my guilty pleasure with have a devastating consequence towards my hips and ass.

I walked into the mini mart towards the necessities first eggs, milk, meat, fruits and veggies and when I felt confident of my cart was full of those necessities then the depressive and compulsive eater Bella came out I went towards all the goods. First stop the frozen section to get my ice cream deliciousness, my Chocolate ice cream sandwiches, Strawberry short cake, Vanilla, Vanilla Carmel Fudge and 3 bars of cookie dough that I know that weren't going to make it into the oven.

Now off to wine which is an essential in any woman broken heart cart, I choose a red cabaret they wouldn't think I'm trying to get wasted since the French already consume wine in almost every meal time,

When I got the rest of my survival foods to stock up on popcorn, soda, cheese and peanut butter and like twenty bar of Hershey and other French chocolate bars. I forgot to get bread and i can't just buy package bread at the mini mart knowing I'm in Paris; I have to go to a pastry shop and buy some.

So when I paid the cashier who clearly looked at me and thought I was going to throw a birthday, I went straight to my favorite pastry shop where I succumbed to my guiltiest and wider range of goodies.

bella mon enfant. (Bella my child) I heard a man call, I turn towards the voice to find the owner and good friend Armand

bonjour monsieur armand comment allez-vous. (good afternoon mister Armand, how are you?) I said while kissing both cheeks

bien, ses années été (doing well, it's been years)

oui, la dernière fois que j'ai ws ici j'avais dix-sept (yes the last time I was here i was seventeen)

il vous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour revenir ( it took you a long time to come back)

bien maintenant je suis de retour (well now I'm back)

et pourquoi. (and why?)

obtenir au cours d'une rupture. (getting over a breakup)

qui pourrait laisser une si belle femme comme vous, ce salaud ne vous derserve.

(Who could leave such a beautiful woman like you, that bastard doesn't deserve you)

J'espère que votre droit. (I hope your right)

de sorte que vous soyez là pour certains d'entre délicieuses patisseries. (so your here for some of delectable pastries)

oui et un peu de pain. (Yes and some bread)

venant droit vers le haut puis.(coming right up then)

the pastries, he had picked for me were just sinful, macaroons, a Chocolate and Hazelnut Pastry, French pastry tarts, petit fours and éclairs and the bread.

I said my thank you and left towards the apartment with my five bags of treasures.

I got back to the apartment where I put down the goodies and changed into my red onsie again, I made myself lasagna and started watching the notebook.

2 weeks later

The days for me were getting unbearable I felt the need to get out and do something with my life I decided to visit my grandma who lives in the outside parts of Paris, I getting dressed when my cellphone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Good morning sweetheart." I loved hearing my mom's voice

"Good afternoon mom."

"How are you honey?"

"I'm getting there mom but good."

"And how is everyone there."

"Well I haven't visited anyone yet."

"Bella it's been two weeks you can't hide in that apartment forever."

"And I'm not going to because I'm going to visit grandma."

"Ohhh and does she knows…."

"She doesn't but I will have to tell her since I'm not here with my new hubby, but how is everyone over there."

"Missing you, especially..."

"Don't say his name mom."

"Honey he's been asking for you." she said trying to hear my reaction

"Mom you promised me you wouldn't tell."

"And I didn't but he is so desperate sweetheart."

"I don't care mom just please can you just drop it, he cheated, he slept with my sister I felt humiliated on my wedding day don't you think it's enough reason to not see that person ever again"

"I understand your pain bella'

"No you don't mom, no one does I just felt the need to get out of there it wasn't enough to just get out of the city, I don't want to get there and have the need to comment about what happened to my relationship."

"Sweetheart I maybe not know what you're going through but you're my daughter and when you're in pain, Bella it's all about confronting those things and move on maybe when you come back…."

"I'm not coming back mom."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Mom I've decided to live in Paris permanently."

"Bella that's just the depression talking"

My mom could be at sometimes not on my side.

"No it's not mom I feel like this would be a fresh start for me and I don't think I can get the same results going back to New York where m ex fiancée live too"

"What about us and the people who love you" she said sounding sad

"If you love me enough you will make the trip here and the same with everyone else" I said in a firm voice

"And your job?"

"I asked for a transfer to the Paris offices last week and I'll be starting next week"

"You know that Alice will get extremely upset about this and will take it off on Edward"

My mom saying that name made my heart stop and not beat in an unusual rhythm.

"Well he isn't anyone to me anymore mom so it's my life from now on and not ours"

"Okay Bella I respect your decisions even though I am going to miss you so much but I understand"

"Thanks mom, say hi to dad and Alice for me"

"I will sweetheart don't forget to call me"

"I won't bye."

"Bye"

After that call from my mom that brought me back to my depressive state even though I loved that my mom called, I went to visit my grandparents.

When I got there I knocked on the door in which my grandmother opened.

"Bella" she said in a voice of surprise and I wouldn't blame her I was supposed to be o my honeymoon

"Hi grandma."

She quickly hugged me and kiss my cheek, I really needed my grandma she was the most loving woman in the world and this was one of these that I needed it.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." I said thinking about my long and sad story

"Come come in."

"Let's have some tea."

We sat in the courtyard after I said hi to my grandpa who was more a serious soul.

"So tell me my dear what are you doing here with me and not with your new husband."

"I can here mostly because of you, Grandma he hurt me." I said trying not to cry

"What do you mean my dear?" she said thinking he hit me

"He cheated on me and didn't tell until I found out the day of the wedding I said while the water works were escaping from my eyes."

"Oh Bella how did this happen?"

I started to tell her the whole thing.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry." she said

"Don't be grandma, I thought I had found my prince charming but mine just turned out to be a frog and my sister who was supposed to be my best friend my worst enemy"

"I can't believe your sister would do such an atrocious thing." she obviously couldn't believe it

"Well she did grandma and she took the man I loved the most with her." I said crying

"Have you've heard from her"

"No and I don't want to see her ever again just like with Edward"

"Calm down." my dear she said giving me a tissue and making me drink some tea

"Grandma I don't know what to do, I feel hopelessly in love to a man that I hate."

"Sweetheart all I can say is that this is not the end of the end and even though us women act and behave naïve when we are in love, life continues you have to stand up and move forward."

"What if I can't grandma?"

"You will my dear, it feels like it's never going to come but you will be happy again"

"What if I can't trust another man again?"

"Bella you will find someone again that will make your heart flutter maybe it happen as fast and maybe you won't give yourself so fast to that person either but the time will come and you will be ready." she said taking my hands in hers

"I missed you so much grandma but now I can see you more often"

"And why is that?"

"Because I have decided to move to Paris." I said looking at her face for a reaction

"Oh how wonderful." she said putting her hands together

We continued the talk in which I had promised her to visit her every Sunday for tea and for her to check on the progress of my new life when it was about 7 pm I headed back to the apartment I was tired after all that catching up with my grandma.

I opened the door to the apartment but I was soon faced with an unexpected visitor.

"Gasp…"

A nice blend of prediction and surprise seem to be at the heart of the best art.

Wendy Carlos

* * *

><p>OMG who could it be?<p>

Will it be Natalie coming to apologize?

Did Bella's mom lied to her and told a certain someone where she is?

sorry for the cliffy but it was necessary

**i love your comments and reviews, they encourage me to write and upload faster**

**see u soon with another juicy chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

********AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(********

********hey im back, so sorry that i took so long almost a month which was not in plan but my computer totally broke down and i had not been able to finish any of the chapters for both of my stories, hope you will understand. Please excuse me for my grammer i still haven't been able to find a Beta Reader for any of my stories but i can't wait for long because you expect the next chapter :)********

********go to my profile and open the link to my blog that have all of the pictures to this chapter.********

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

**What?**

_On chapter eight…_

_"Grandma I don't know what to do, I feel hopelessly in love to a man that I hate."_

_"Sweetheart all I can say is that this is not the end of the end and even though us women act and behave naïve when we are in love, life continues you have to stand up and move forward."_

_"What if I can't grandma?"_

_"You will my dear, it feels like it's never going to come but you will be happy again"_

_"What if I can't trust another man again?"_

_"Bella you will find someone again that will make your heart flutter maybe it happen as fast and maybe you won't give yourself so fast to that person either but the time will come and you will be ready." she said taking my hands in hers_

_"I missed you so much grandma but now I can see you more often"_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I have decided to move to Paris." I said looking at her face for a reaction_

_"Oh how wonderful." she said putting her hands together_

_We continued the talk in which I had promised her to visit her every Sunday for tea and for her to check on the progress of my new life when it was about 7 pm I headed back to the apartment I was tired after all that catching up with my grandma._

_I opened the door to the apartment but I was soon faced with an unexpected visitor._

_"Gasp…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to let my friend go wasn't I?"

He got off the couch and hugged me.

"But Matt how, when…" I couldn't organize my questions the right way

"When your mom told Alice, Rose, Heather and me where you were I couldn't leave it at that I had to see you even though you told her that you needed time but I think 2 weeks of depressive Bella is enough and I'm here to take you out of the misery, I told the girls I was coming and I hopped on the first flight here. "

"I mean I'm happy to see you and I'm not in depression mode."

"Yeah right by the state of your refrigerator and the look on your face when you were coming in, your original plan was to take a shower, change into your pj's, take one of the many boxes of ice cream and sit on the couch and watch one of those cheesy romantic movies"

"Is it that obvious?" Matt knew me too well

"Sweetie, I'm here now you can cry around me whenever you want tonight but depending on the weather tomorrow we are going to breathe fresh Parisian air, because I mean the rain is not working on your favor or on mine. I looked outside and I could see the cloud of rain forming

"Matt, how did it come to this?" I said while the water works were starting again

He just looked at me and hugged me

"Now where do you keep the bottle of wine, I think we need a glass

We both took a shower and i took out some frozen pizza to make in the oven, ice cream, cookie dough and 2 full glasses of wine.

"Ready" I said to Matt while putting all the goods on the tray table and turning off the lights.

"I was born" ready he said while jumping on the couch

"What's the movie" I laughed trying to cover my legs with the blanket

"Well I hope you have the box of tissue with you because it's sleepless in Seattle he said

"I love that movie" I said getting close to him

"I was glad he didn't pay attention to what" I said to my mom

* * *

><p><strong>Back in New York...<strong>

**Edward Pov**

It's been two weeks since I've seen my beautiful Bella face, smile and voice. I didn't know what to do with myself these days, I haven't been to the office since the cancellation of the wedding I told Jasper as vice president to take my position for me while I was away and just thinking that I would have been on my honeymoon right now in Hawaii if that witch Natalie hadn't come into our lives again. I just knew she was bad to begin with and being the stupid man I am, getting drunk and sleeping with my girlfriend's sister out of jealousy and rage. I should have never believed in her but my man instincts got the best of me and now I am paying the price.

I woke up with a noise coming from my front door and Max barking like crazy.

"Calm down boy" I said as Max sat

I opened and Alex just walks in as if he owns the place.

"What the fuck man" I said while closing the door

"What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with you, you look like a homeless person living in a penthouse

"I can do whatever the fuck I want it's my house" I said while taking a glass of water and chugging it down

"It's been two weeks Edward you need to get out"

"I do"

"And taking out Max to walk is not going out, you need to take a shower and go to the park, walk around, buy a hotdog, do something man"

"Alex the only thing I want is Bella" I said

"But don't let that ruin your life, I hate to break it to you or you haven't notice but Bella is gone"

"She will come back" I said very assure of myself

"But what if she doesn't, what are you going to do?"

"She has to come back."

"You don't know where she is, she could be out of the country for all I know and she doesn't need to come back, what does she need, what does she have to come back for."

"She has to come back to me"

"Edward that is what you say but I don't think Bella likes you right now" he said

"But I know she loves me, the only information I need now is where she is and I know her mom, Alice, Rose and Heather know where she is and they don't want to tell"

"And they won't I tried to get the information out of heather and her response was to fuck off and it wasn't my business because she knows that I would tell you if I knew."

"I really screwed up didn't I?"

"A little bit my man, so are you going to take my advice"

"Fine"

"I can wait and make sure to clean up good you smell like shit" he said covering his nose

"Shut up"

I got up and went towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie Pov <strong>

I sat in a trendy club with some of my model girlfriends trying to have fun and to silently celebrate my victory

"I can believe you sleep with Edward Cullen"

"You are so lucky" a girl said

"Isn't he with someone?"

"Not anymore" I said while taking a sip of my champagne

"So you're with him?" one of the other girls said

"Not exactly but I will be soon enough, I will get back in New York in a few days and we will see from there"

"It won't be long for him to be putting a ring on it"

"That is the goal girls"

"Or at least get pregnant from him"

When I heard that, it wasn't a bad idea but I wasn't ready to give up my beautiful figure, I wanted to seduce Edward not make him run away with a huge belly, I need to plan my next move and quickly, I needed to know where Bella is to make sure she wouldn't come back to New York ever, I will be visiting my mom very soon to get it out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

"It's so sweet how he talks about he's wife on the radio" I said eating a spoon full of ice cream

"Tom Hanks is so hot he said while drinking wine" he said

"That's all you can say, Tom Hanks is hot"

"Well in the 90's"

"Meg Ryan should have never chopped her hair off; she looked so young with that long hair"

"That's not fair if you can talk about Meg Ryan's looks then I'm well in title to talk about Tom Hank's hotness" he said

"Whatever let's just keep watching"

_An hour and a half later… _

"That is so cute how Jonahwent up to the empire state building to bring them together, I'm officially in love with that kid; they finally meet up and they leave together holding hands, I miss my city. " I said finishing my glass of wine

I looked up to see that Matt had fallen asleep while watching the movie, the jetlag got to him first poor thing, I lifted myself up to go back to my room but not before covering with my blanket and turning off the TV, I got myself into bed and sleep my way through the whole night.

"Bella Bella BELLA!"

I woke up with the sound of Matt Screaming in my ear

"I'm up I'm up" I quickly sat up on the bed

"Wake up sleepy, it's a beautiful morning and we are not going to waste it"

"I can still feel the wine in my brain" I said holding my head

"Well that's too bad because you and I are going to explore a little bit so come on"

"Okay"

"I made breakfast already to speed up things"

When I got to the patio I saw the beautiful day it was, the birds were chirping and the delicious breakfast platter.

"Again dating that chef did you good"

"He did me real good"

"Okay, again too much information my friend" I said while sitting down

"I totally blacked out last night didn't I?" He said

"Yeah but I guess sleep doesn't wait for no one"

"Yeah that was a long flight" he said

"Even though I love that you're here, I need to ask for how long are you going to stay." I said taking a bit of my croissant

"You're throwing me out already; you really are the best host Bella"

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

"Well to answer that inappropriate question" he said while I rolled my eyes

"I am going to stay a week or two depending on when I can leave you on your own

"Matt I am totally fine"

"Liar, Bella you can say it, you can say his name without wanting to kill him" he said

"I know but…"

"There is the but I was waiting for, Bella I want to leave knowing that you aren't going to curl up in bed and cry. "

"So what is the plan for today?"

"Bella you are the hostess"

""So I have to say"

"Yes"

"Well I guess we can go to the Louvre Museum, go punting, get some lunch and then at night we can come back to the house get changed and go to your favorite restaurant in Paris."

"Hotel Le Meurice."

"Yes"

"I am so down for that plan"

We got showered and changed, I fixed everything we needed my bag and my Nikon professional camera, I have to take it, I am a photographer after all.

We went all over Paris, starting at the Louvre museum then to lunch at a small café that I knew of around the Eiffel tower and lastly punting (for those who don't know punting is like a small boat that you move with a long stick) I was happy to take pictures of Matt to take home since he is only going to stay a couple of weeks and I wanted to show my mom and the girls that I was okay and getting through it all.

We went back to the house around 7 pm to make it to our reservations at 8 pm at the Hotel Le Meurice restaurant.

"You look amazing Bella"

"Thanks you look quite dapper yourself"

"As always, the last time I saw you this beautiful was…" he didn't finish his sentence

"At the wedding I know" I looked at myself in the mirror

"Let's go shall we my lady" he said

"Of course" I said putting my arm around his

When we got there we were greeted at the front.

"Bienvenue sur le Meurice"

"Bonjour, j'ai une réserve en vertu Rousseau"

He looked at the list.

"Oui, Mme Rousseau, nous vous accorderons des places et vos invités tout de suite"

"merci"

"Your French sounds so sexy" he said

"Thank you I try, you have to learn" I said while the waiter pulled out my chair for me

"Here are your menus"

"Thank you"

We both took a quick look before we both knew what we wanted

"I would like the roasted crab meat, delicate zephyr with lemon" I said

"And I would like the fillet of salmon from Adour, tender leeks with celery" he said

"And choose of beverage"

"Puligny-Montrachet for the both of us, thank you" I said

"This is definitely my favorite restaurant"

"It's so pretty" I said

"Yeah and everyone attire is formal"

We talked about our day around Paris and the trip to Australia he did a couple of months ago, until our food came.

"So what's going on back in New York, I miss my city" I said trying to get an update

"Same old same old"

"Have I been on the news lately about my failed relationship?"

"Surprisingly no" he said

"I guess the name that shall not be said took care of that already"

"I don't know"

"Of course his precious reputation can't be ruined by this scandal" I said while cutting through the crab

"To tell you the truth Bella, he's a mess"

When he said that I stopped cutting, looked at him and went back to cutting

"Of course he is, he didn't love me enough to keep his pants up and my sister didn't respect my relationship enough to keep her legs closed"

"Bella, Heather tells me that he's desperate trying to find you; Alex tries to take the information out of her, he isn't eating, he doesn't go outside if it weren't for the dog and he is not going to work which is a miracle"

"I don't care anymore Matt, I left him a letter the day I left from the wedding and told him that he wasn't my concern anymore, he can have my sister, he can anything his heart desires but he can no longer have me I said while taking another sip of my glass of wine"

"When so you think you will come back to New York"

That was the biggest question a person can ask me right now.

"I don't know Matt, it's too early to say but who knows the only thing I know is that this is my new life, a new beginning

for me to be happy and Edward is not going to be a part of it"

"All healing is first a healing of the heart." -** Carl Townsend**

* * *

><p><strong>Translation from french to english<strong>

"Bienvenue sur le Meurice"-Welcome to the Le Meuric

"Bonjour, j'ai une réserve en vertu Rousseau"- Hello, i have a reservation under Rousseau

"Oui, Mme Rousseau, nous vous accorderons des places et vos invités tout de suite"-

Yes, Ms. Rousseau we will seat you and your guest right away

"merci"- Thank you

Will Bella ever go back to New York?

Does Natalie have another trick up her sleeve?

**Hoped you liked it, i want to thank everyone that has been following this story and my new story Under The L.A Sun even though i still dont have a Beta Reader :)**

**i love your comments and reviews so make sure to let me know what you think, see you soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**Hey guys im so sorry for taking so long to upload but these past couple of months have been so hectic that i haven't had the time to finish new chapter but here it is i hope you like it :)**

****check the pictures of this chapter on my blog****

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later <strong>

**Bella Pov**

It's been two years since I left Edward to start my new life in Paris and I couldn't felt better even though my heart refuses to let any man have it, I haven't even been on the dating since I've been too busy with was work as a photographer, I mean it's good being in the other side of the world meeting new people, new job, new me which scared me a little at first but it helped me get through those tough times and ive become more secure about myself and my sense of being has changed, my hair is shorter and lighter, my chose of clothing has evolved without the help of Alice which was an improvement and at twenty-four I do consider myself changed.

I've talked to Natalie since the wedding even though it took some time for me to even answer her letters and phone calls, she told me that everything I said about her was true and that she was deeply sorry for everything, she just felt lonely and drunk and the attention made her feel special but that she never meant to hurt me and she wanted us to talk and make up even if it meant doing anything and everything for us to be close again. I did eventually forgive her and now we talk every week to catch up with each other.

As for Edward my love for him never died, it's true when they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder, but in the case distance is what I needed and what I got because I haven't talked to him since the wedding and here in Paris I didn't have to worry seeing his face in the paper, I only had one occasion in the apartment that I had a total meltdown and Google only to see a picture of him a picture of him at an event with Tanya an ex-girlfriend at a charity event so after that I decided to mine my own business, I've forgiven him as well but I won't forget.

I was finishing finish organizing some pictures and pack all the boxes at the studio because it was time to go back to NYC, I love Paris and I will always come and visit but I missed my city and I was offered to work for InStyle Magazine as their photographer and of course I said yes so after these wonderful couple of years it was time for me to go back.

I wanted to finish early and have my last moments just to enjoy the city and take some last pictures before I leave tomorrow morning to New York and being a bridesmaid I will be very busy oh did I mention Alice is getting married, yes my best friend sister of my ex is getting married to the love of her life Jasper in a wonderful fall wedding after being together for 4 years. he finally made the large step and asked Alice to marry him and of course she said yes like two seconds after he propose she called me while I was at work screaming through the phone and crying, the wedding will take place in six weeks and she got even more excited when I told her I would be coming back into town. It was already Saturday and I planned a dinner party for Monday inviting my closest friends.

I mean I already bought a new apartment thanks to my mother who was already looking for places when I told her I would be coming back. After going back and forth around the studio and back to my old apartment where before it was full of memories of the past two years but now it was in the conditions of how I saw it when I first arrived, when I was done doing the heavy lifting and box closing I decided to brace the new Fall breeze and walk around the park, I quickly got my bag and my handy camera to capture my last few hours of daylight here.

Taking pictures at the park was my way of relaxing because people that go to the park are always enjoying life to its fullest, families, couples, friends it was a space that everyone had in common to go and feel free to do what they want to do that's why I love central park so much everything here felt alive the people, the grass, the trees and the air.

Right now I took a break from walking and sat on the bench to soak in the moment.

"Hey there stranger"

I turned around and an unexpected person showed his famous model smile.

"Hello there stranger"

"What is such a beautiful woman such as you at a park?"

"I should ask the same thing to you Jake"

Jacob Lefèvre international male supermodel and good friend of mine not to mention Natalie's ex-boyfriend yes I said it ex-boyfriend we knew each other for yes and stayed in contact after he and my sister broke up, he was the only man that could control my sister and make her break down but my sister being as stubborn as I am she got scared of falling in love and dumped him. He is a great fiend and a very sweet man but I just don't feel that way for him I wish I did because he is such a great person but my heart unfortunately still belongs to Edward.

"I just went by the studio and they told me you were here, I can afford losing you right before we have to leave"

Oh I forgot Jake is coming with me to New York since he got a new contract to work for Wilhelmina models, but don't think we are going to live together because were leaving together he has his own loft in Soho and I'm going to live in Chelsea.

"Well our flight is at six am tomorrow and it's five pm I think we have plenty of time and you know I wouldn't run away from you"

"Yeah right, you want to get rid of me the first chance you get. But you are stuck with me buddy and we are going to our last dinner here in Paris"

I laughed and thought.

Why can't I love you?

**Edward Pov **

"Edward you have a call from Alex he says it's kind of an emergency he called to the office but I him you were at home" Veronica my assistant called me

"Thank you Veronica" I said my assistant while hanging up and waiting for Alex's call

Phone rings!

"What's wrong?" I answered

"You won't believe the shit I just uncovered from Heather, I mean it took a lot of persuading but I told her that you are going to find out anyway"

"What is it Alex I have to go through some papers"

"Bella is coming back"

And that's when my mind went in blank; the love of my life is coming back to New York. I couldn't help but grin at the joy I was feeling internally which ultimately showed itself externality. But then I thought about after everything that happened would to want to see me again because in my case I really did want to see her and hold her. What if she met someone else, will it still be my chance to get her back after two years of being apart?

"Dude"

"Huh?" I was taken out of my daydream

"I just lost you" he said

"Sorry"

"She's coming back dude tis could be your chance"

"Chance for what"

"To win her back"

"Alex I don't think she even wants to see my face after what I did to her"

"Well she is going to have to see your face"

"Why?" I questioned him

"Because she is going to be at your parent's charity event on Friday"

"What!"

"What you just heard Bella Rousseau the woman of your life is going to be there"

"Shit this cannot be happening"

"What the fuck is wrong with you this is your chance"

"I already asked Tanya to come with me I said as I put my head in my hands"

"Oh…"

"Why didn't you call me earlier? "

"Dude I just found out"

"What I am supposed to do now? "

"Cancel it with her"

"Yeah I'll tell her; hey I can't go with you because I can't go tonight and then have my face plastered on the newspaper the next day at my parent's gala, they expect me to be there"

"But dude you can't miss this opportunity"

"What if she is with someone else?"

"Heather told me she was still single, I'm telling you man this is your chance"

"Fine I'll figure something out"

"You better" and he hangs up

After two years of being without her, I suddenly needed to learn that I did lose her and she wasn't going to be with me anymore so I just focused in business these past couple of years and in casual encounters with women to try to let go of Bella and get her out of my mind but that is resulting very difficult to do, I have been trying to make the effort but I just can't stay away from her and if I see her on Friday it will take every cell in my body to not go up to her and kiss her.

Let's see what is going to happen.

**Bella Pov **

Being back in my city has never felt so good only two days have gone by and I have done everything imaginable I fixed my beautiful new apartment in Chelsea I was currently getting ready for the dinner party with my friends and I right now I felt like Julie from Julie and Julia cooking all of these French authentic meals and dessert for them to enjoy. I decided to wear a black dress with jimmy choo heels and my hair down with red lipstick to be honest I felt sexy and free.

Doorbell rings!

My first guest has arrived; I took off my apron and went towards the door

I saw Alice and Rose standing there

"Bella!"

We hugged like there was no tomorrow and cried like babies but we had to stop due to the mascara we had on our eyes.

"I missed you guys"

"We missed you too you look so different"

"My hair is different"

"You look sexy wow jimmy choo heels and everything"

"Very French with the black dress and red lips"

"Thank you, let's go inside in before my chicken gets burnt"

We talked about everything that was going on with us about Alice's wedding and Rose who is the new face of L'Oreal cosmetics.

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it" Alice left

I was bending over to get the chicken out of the oven.

"I would like to French kiss that"

I can recognize that voice anywhere.

I quickly put the chicken down and went towards him.

"Matty" as I hugged him

"Bells I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Guess what"

"What?"

I brought the booze he shows the champagne bottles

"Yay!"

Heather and Samantha a really good friend of mine came as well.

We settle ourselves dining the dining room and laid all the different types of French cuisine possible Salade de Tomates et Fromage which is cheese and tomato salad, the main course Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon which is a classic French stew of chicken and vegetables, cooked in white wine and finished with a touch of cream. The light tarragon-infused sauce begs to be sopped up with crusty bread delicious and for dessert a classic Vanilla Crème Brûlée and some French wine to accompany these courses.

"Thank you for being here I am so glad to be back with all of you guys and I hope you like my food" I said raising my glass of wine

"Honey we love us some French food" Alice said

We laughed and of course made a lot of jokes of how Alice's wedding was going to be all pink up to Jasper's suit in which he would totally wear it.

After we ate dinner and some dessert we sat around the living to let the food digest and get to the serious part while Matt popped the champagne.

"So Bella do you have something to tell us?" Rose asked

"No. I already told you guys everything" I looked at her knowing what question was coming

"Oh come on Bella you have to had met someone in Paris and your just hiding him from us"

"I can actually tell you I don't have a boyfriend or a potential boyfriend but I did reunite with someone that I hadn't seen in a while. There you have it now can we talk about something else that isn't about me"

"Wait wait wait you reunited with a man in Paris" Heather said

"Yeah"

"Who is he?" Sam asked

"Remember Jacob"

"There are a lot of Jacob's in this world Bella. Dig a little deeper"

This was going to put me in trouble.

"Okay okay it was Jacob Lefèvre"

"NO!" They said

"Your sister's ex Jacob Lefèvre the model" Alice asked surprised

"Yes" I said drinking out of my champagne glass

"You whore I love it" Matt said

"No no no were only friends and since it was after Matt came to visit me we have gotten closer but I don't have feelings for him and I haven't slept with the man, were just friends"

"Does your sister know that you met up with him?"

"No" I said

"This story is getting better and better by the minute" matt refilled him champagne glass

"Wait so Natalie doesn't anything about you encounter or friendship with this guy"

"And she doesn't know he is here in New York" I said in a whisper

"HE'S HERE!"

"Yes, we came together he got a new contract with Wilhelmina and my sister won't be pleased to find out they always had a tumultuous relationship Natalie can be very heartless at times"

"Yeah like when she slept with your fiancée" Heather had to comment

I looked at her

"Sorry" she said after she realized it was an inappropriate comment to make

"I know you don't want to talk about it Bella but we do need to talk about the elephant in the room which is Edward, Natalie and yourself"

"Matt There is nothing to say I took a deep breath I know you guys are worried about me being back in the city which happens to be the same city where my ex-fiancée lives and my sister lives but I have changed I'm not the same girl from two years ago, I have forgiven my sister and we talk almost every day and she does know I'm here so with Natalie there is no problem I'm sorry but what happens between my sister and myself has nothing to do with you guys It's time for me to defend myself in life. On the other hand with Edward there is nothing to say, I will try to avoid future encounters with him that's it"

"But you are going to see him on Friday at my parent's charity event" Alice said

"It's very possible that Tanya will be with him so there is no problem in that field since she is so clingy with him"

"But Bella you want to avoid future encounters with him because of what he did to you or because your still in love with him" Rose said

"It doesn't matter if I still love him or not it's about protecting me from getting hurt again"

"Then you are still in love with him Bella and it does matter the way you are going to see him and no matter how much you protect yourself from him, if your still in love with him and he is still in love with you it will affect because he will try his hardest to bring down those walls that you have put up on yourself" Sam said

"Well he should feel satisfied with Tanya and leave me alone"

"We can't guarantee that Bella and it's the first he will be seeing you after two years of being apart…" Alice added

"Whatever I don't owe anything to him we are both grown adults and it's time in life we both move on" I tried to defend myself for the last time but it was getting difficult

We just stay in silent.

"Okay well on a lighter note I just want to make a toast to Bella we missed you Bella and we hope you're here to stay we love you" Matt said trying to light up the party

"I love u guys too I said taking another sip of my champagne and still thinking about the whole Edward situation" my friends can be pushy at times but I loved them anyway.

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."

Maria Robinson

* * *

><p><strong> How will they both respond when they see each other again?<strong>

**Will Jacob pursue Bella?**

**Will Natalie be mad when she finds out Bella is friends with her ex?**

**i hope you liked it see you sooner then later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**Hey guys i'm so sorry for taking so long to upload but here we are chapter eleven I have to be honest this chapter made me cry a little, I will be uploading the next chapter sooner than you think :)**

****check the pictures of this chapter on my blog****

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

**We meet again **

**Edward Pov **

This is absolutely crazy, how I am going to get out of this thing with Tanya. Today was the day of the annual D'Ambrosio charity event and Bella was going to be there, I was getting so excited to see her again. To this day I still have dreams of her, touching her skin, making love to her and even seeing her beautiful smile that would always brighten up my day.

It was already six and the party would start at eight so I decided to dress my best, just thinking about seeing Bella again was making my heart race and I was worried of how she was going to react.

**Bella Pov **

I was seriously getting nervous, because it was going to be the first time in two years that I was going to see Edward, my heart never really got over him it was like he took a piece of it and now my heart wanted to claim it back, but I wouldn't let that happen the pain he caused me was too much for me to just leave it all behind, we had told the media that our engagement was off because we couldn't see eye to eye hiding the real facts of why we never got married.

To be honest I didn't wanted to go for the same reason that Edward was going to be there and I really don't know if I want to see him, I mean there was one part of me that wanted to see him again and show him that I was fine even though that wasn't the case but the other part of me was saying that going would just drag me back in like a moth to a fire.

My day had consisted in going to work, meeting up with heather for lunch and now I have ended up in my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear I was in the middle of deciding on two dresses when my phone started to ring

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful" it was Jacob

"Hey, how was our day?"

"Uneventful, being photographed and trying to look impossibly gorgeous" he said confidently

"Wow, what a tough life" I said sarcastically

"I know right"

I laughed.

"So beautiful, at what time is the party?"

"At eight"

"Great I'll pick you up around eight fifteen, sounds good? "

"Yeah"

"I'll see you then"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jacob had to be one of the sweetest guys ever, it was a great idea to ask him to go with me, he would help me keep Edward far from me and it wasn't like I was using him because when I mentioned that Natalie was going to be there as one of the models that they would be auctioning for a date, I was sure he was going to try anything in his power to win her and of course I was going to help him I was a hopeless romantic at heart even though I didn't get my happy ending didn't mean that I have thrown it all away because I am still in love with a man who had betrayed me.

The time that Jacob was going to pick me up was approaching and I finally decided to wear a beautiful aquamarine Michael kors dress with gold strappy heels, for accessories a pair of gold earrings and bangle and a beautiful cocktail ring that matched my dress. Hair and makeup consisted in leaving my hair in loose curls with a gold hair broche and a smoky eye and pink lip.

I never considered myself gorgeous but after looking at myself in the mirror, I felt beautiful and ready for anything that was coming my way and that includes Edward.

Jacob arrived right on time and I told him to wait at the lobby that I would come down. When I got there he was all dapper in his Tom ford suit and tie

"How do I look?" I asked

"Stunning as always" he responded taking my hand and turning me around

"Definitely" he reassured himself

"Well thanks, you look handsome yourself"

"Thank you, I try my best are you ready to go mademoiselle? "

"Yes I am monsieur"

He helped me into the car and we made our way to the party.

**Edward Pov**

I felt like the tie was preventing me from breathing, the time of the party was getting closer and closer and to be honest I felt like I wasn't prepared for it. I couldn't get Tanya off my back and I ultimately have to take her to the party with me as my date, I had commented the situation to my mother and she had to make me feel bad saying that even though she didn't like Tanya it would look bad if I backed out as her date. She knew that Bella was going to be there but that didn't guaranteed that Bella would just come running towards me if she saw me without Tanya.

"What should I wear Max?" I looked at my now two year old golden retriever, a gift for Bella but after everything she thought it would be best if he stayed with me

He barked at me.

"Bella is going is going to be there"

When I mention her name he goes crazy. He was little when she left but he still remembered his mommy. He left the room but came back with a picture of Bella that I had framed.

"Yes that's her and she's here. I'm kind of nervous about seeing her again but I'm going to make my best effort in winning her back, wouldn't it be great to have her back here"

He barked again excitedly.

"Let's just see how tonight goes" I touched his head before going to take shower

I got to the party with Tanya in hand and it was packed with people. My mom really knew how to throw a charity event because every important business men and women were here to support and give away money to the least fortunate.

The gang was already here and talking in their little circle, everything was god with me and Alice. I mean we were brother and sister, I understood why she didn't want to talk to me seeing that I had cheated on her best friend but she ultimately forgave me after I told her how regretful I was with everything that had happened. The same couldn't be said for Rosalie she still had a grudge towards me, she told me that she really couldn't wrap her head of how I could do this to Bella.

"You're finally here" Alice gave me a hug

"Yeah"

"What happened to Tanya?" Jasper asked

"She went to say hi to some friends"

"She just loves to be in high societies events with high profile people" Rose said in her nasty tone of voice.

"Whatever it's not like were dating"

"But you are sleeping with her? So isn't it the same"

"My personal life isn't your fucking business Rosalie"

"Rose" Emmett tried to calm her down

"No, it's not fair that Bella had to suffer two years and you just fuck ever girl you go out with she really dodge that bullet, she's better off without you. "

"You should really shut the fuck up, you don't know anything"

"Bella is here!" I heard Alice say excitedly

It was time to face the music as I turned around to see what I never had a doubt being the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, the love of my life. She was still as beautiful as she was two years ago in the difference that her hair was shorter and lighter but the elegance was still there. She had a long aquamarine colored dress on.

I really didn't know what to do.

"Wow she looks amazing"

"Yes she does" I mumble

I saw her say hello to my mother but then all of a sudden a man approached them and took Bella by the waist, who the hell is he?

"Who is that guy?"

"Oh that's Bella's friend from Paris, I think he's name is Jacob who used to date Natalie. He is a model"

I can feel my anger rise as I saw him happily chatting to my mother while still holding Bella by the waist. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed some air.

I went outside for a moment to catch some air, see how I can get her to be alone and make my move to talk to her.

**Bella Pov **

We got to the party. The D'Ambrosio charity event were one of the biggest fund raiser event in the world they raised three million dollars last years and I was sure they could beat that incredible amount this year.

I was in the arm of Jacob when we entered the ballroom, that moment felt so surreal to me; I was back in New York. People were dressed to impress showing off how much money they had. It was such a difference from two years ago that I was on Edward's arm and now I was with Jacob and single.

We were greeted by Esme who gave a big hug and almost started to cry but I tried to calm her, I miss her too even though she was the mother of the reason I left New York in the first place. If nothing would have happened she could have been my mother in law right now but who would knew about the future that was waiting for me. It's just crazy how everything changed it a matter of seconds after Heather stopped the wedding and Natalie opened her mouth and confessed the whole thing. The best thing about Esme is that she leaves everything aside and just sees me as her daughter and not just the ex-future daughter in law.

"I missed you sweetheart"

"I missed you too"

She took my hand and looked at me intently.

"You definitely look even more beautiful Bella, how was Paris?"

"It was amazing I love it but it's also great to be back in New York"

"Of course and this time you're not leaving us because I won't let you"

I smiled at her unconditional motherly love she had for me.

"And I see you found a handsome gentleman while you were there" she said looking at Jacob

When I processed what I heard I quickly corrected her.

"Oh no no this is Jacob, a friend who has decided to accompany me"

"Well it's nice to meet you Jacob"

"You too Mrs D'Ambrosio" he kissed her hand and can see her blush

"I have to greet the other guests but your mother is over there she pointed talking to Alice and the rest, I told her that you couldn't come so you could surprise her yourself"

"Oh okay" I just know my mom is going to cry

"Okay dear enjoy the party"

"Thank you"

We went over, put my finger on my lips to let them know to keep quiet and covered her eyes.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed taking my hands off her face and turning around

"Bella!" She hugged me so tight and kissed my face. I had missed her so much

"Honey I thought you wouldn't come" she said while I dried her happy tears with my thumbs

"Esme only told you that so I could surprise you"

"I'm so happy you're back and I hope for good"

"Yes I missed you guys so much" I hugged everyone else

"We missed you too Bells" Emmett commented

I was so into the conversation with them that I totally forgot about Jacob.

"Oh guys this is Jacob"

"Hi everyone"

After everyone had said hi we went to our table and started to catch up on everything I had missed including Alice and Jasper's upcoming wedding. It was so nice being back with my family and friends but it was also weird that I haven't seen Edward yet and I really think it was best if we didn't see each other, I know I'm a chicken and I'm not afraid to say it. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and when I came out decided to go to the balcony to see the beautiful city view that I missed.

I leaned myself on the railing, god I missed this view. I was lost in my own happy world when I heard the voice I was so afraid of hearing brought me back to reality

"Hello Bella"

I turned around to see Edward in all his glory; he looked so good or even better than what he did two years before now. I hoped he was thinking the same of me.

"Hello Edward" we both greeted ourselves as if we were strangers

"Your back"

"Yeah"

"And you're here to stay or are you just here visiting? "

It was weird he was asking me that knowing that Alex or one of the guys probably told him about me coming back to New York for good.

"Yes, I missed my family and friends too much and I got a new job that requires me to be here permanently"

"You look stunning"

"Thank you, you look great too"

"Bella im so sorr…"

"He was taking this chance to say he was sorry but it wasn't really necessary.

"Edward it's been two years, you don't need to say your sorry"

"Yes I do. I needed to tell you in person, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you because even though the outside world doesn't know, our family and friends do know why you left for Paris"

"Don't worry about it Edward I forgive you"

When I said that I saw his eyes just light up by those three big words that came out of my mouth.

"I forgive you for what you did to me. I needed to forgive you before moving on with my life"

"I haven't moved on at all" he quickly said

"Edward…" I didn't know how to respond back

"I missed you Bella and now your back all these feelings I had hidden are just rushing out, I haven't done or thought about anything else that wasn't you. I made the biggest mistake of my life Bella and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I was drunk and stupid, Natalie just took advan…."

"Please Edward just don't bring it up again" I didn't wanted to be reminded why we were in this position not now not ever

"But you don't even know my side of the story. Bella I love you and I never stopped loving you after you left" before I realized it he was getting closer and closer by the second

"Edward it has taken me two years to take off this pain and bad blood I had for you two, I needed to forgive you two first before thinking about what's best for me. I just can't let you think that you can come back like nothing had happened I loved you Edward with all my being, I let my world revolve around you because I didn't know about a world without you. I finally figured out what I wanted and who I really was. I didn't want to believe in reality. "

"The thing you don't believe Bella is that you don't love me like the day of our wedding when you screamed in my face "loved" you just don't stop loving a person just because they did something to you. If you just given the chance to explain we would have gone through it together"

"You don't know that Edward no one can predict the future and mold it how they want it too just because they are scared, you were scared that I would leave and I was scared for what Natalie had said to be true, we both had to face reality and fate"

"What if being together was fate? Because I to believe in fate Bella and people go through these every day and still try to go through it together because they were destines to be together. I love you Bella, it nearly killed me seeing you with that Jacob guy it was supposed to be me to have you on my arm as my wife or still girlfriend a couple trying to figure thing out together and it seems like it's so far away "Because you wanted to run away from it Bella every day I love you more and more" I felt the tears running down my cheek

"But there is a difference Edward people that go through this chose to face the music; I chose to run away because the pain was too much to take"

He came closer and took my hand.

"I need to go back"

"No, you don't"

"Edward I can't be here with you"

"Why? Because you're scared Bella, you're scared to still feel the attraction that first brought us together and that is still there after two years of being apart, Bella I stayed away from you and opted not to look for you during these two years as a punishment I knew I deserved but it would be my mistake not fighting for what we both want even though you refuse to feel it"

My tears were falling in full effect and I didn't realize that he was still holding my hand in his. It felt right even though it wasn't best for me but I didn't have the strength to pull away either. I was hypnotized just looking at those beautiful eyes that I one day I wanted our children to have.

"You Bella are the love of my life I will be damned if I didn't fight for you because if you just forgive me I make it up to you every single day of my life. I don't care if I have to wait another two years or forever; I realized that I can't live without you Bella"

"I forgive you"

"But not how I want you forgive me"

"I can't Edward"

"Yes you can Bella and I will show you why"

I knew what he was going to do because he was raising his right hand to cover my other cheek and brought me closer to his face.

"Edward we need to think straight" I was trying to avoid this, why was I such a sobby romantic? and why did he have to be so charming? I was digging myself a huge hole.

"I'm not thinking" he followed up on what I said

"Well I am" I'm trying my best to dig myself out.

"Then don't think" he answered sternly

He brought me even closer to his lips and that's when I stopped thinking.

_if two past lovers can remain friends, it's either they are still in love, or never were. _

anonymous

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? <strong>

**Did Bella let Edward kiss her?**

**Where is Natalie?**

**How will things be now that Bella is back?**

**Thank you guys for supporting my stories. I love when you guys leave reviews it really gives me a boost to start the next chapter so please do that. I love to receive ideas and comments. **

**love ya! see you all soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the characters :(**

**Hey everyone, it's been a long time since I've uploaded for this story but I can't ignore my first baby so this chapter is juicy and things are about to get crazy, You will soon find out at the end of the chapter. I thank you again from the bottom of my heart for following and supporting this story.**

**Check out the pictures for this chapter at the official blog which is posted on my profile.**

**Please do not disturb**

**Reading ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**What am I supposed to do now?**

_My tears were falling in full effect and I didn't realize that he was still holding my hand in his. It felt right even though it wasn't best for me but I didn't have the strength to pull away either. I was hypnotized just looking at those beautiful eyes that I one day I wanted our children to have. _

"_You Bella are the love of my life I will be damned if I didn't fight for you because if you just forgive me I make it up to you every single day of my life. I don't care if I have to wait another two years or forever; I realized that I can't live without you Bella" _

"_I forgive you" _

"_But not how I want you forgive me" _

"_I can't Edward" _

"_Yes you can Bella and I will show you why" _

_I knew what he was going to do because he was raising his right hand to cover my other cheek and brought me closer to his face._

"_Edward we need to think straight" I was trying to avoid this, why was I such a sobby romantic? and why did he have to be so charming? I was digging myself a huge hole._

"_I'm not thinking" he followed up on what I said _

"_Well I am" I'm trying my best to dig myself out._

"_Then don't think" he answered sternly _

_He brought me even closer to his lips and that's when I stopped thinking. _

**Present **

I felt his lips on mine and it felt like it was our first kiss all over again, full of heat and fire. He was absolutely right about the attraction I was still in love with him after these two years of trying to work on myself I ended up again in the arms of the man that had betrayed me and caused this whole situation in the first place. His lips still felt amazing he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to his body. It wasn't too long until I realized what my body was doing and I panicked.

I was quick to remove myself from him, both of us were catching our breath and I noticed he had some of my lipstick on his lips. That's it I'm officially doomed. I couldn't believe what I just did at this moment.

"Amazing" was the only word he said to express what had just transpired.

"No no no Edward that was not supposed to happen at all, are you crazy!" I started to backup from him because being close to him was making me nervous.

"Crazy in love yes, it's still there" I could see the pure expression off his face.

"Nothing is there and this was obviously a big mistake, this is your entire fault" I tried to fix myself to not look so disheveled and flushed.

"You look so beautiful when your red it really makes you look young"

"Argh I can't be near you just do us both a favor and stay away" I went back to the party but heard that singular chuckled behind me. "See you later beautiful" he shouted.

"Go back to Tanya Edward, She's probably looking for you" I reciprocated

I managed to go back inside, after the party and during the rest of the night I spent it walking around the apartment with a cup of warm milk trying to put the pieces together on how I was going to take myself out of this feeling. It was crystal clear to me that he wanted me back and after making the stupid move to kiss him, it was clear to him that I still had feelings for him. Edward wasn't like most men that if they don't get what they want they just pass through and go to another, if someone says no to him he will try everything in his power to make that no into a yes. Worse comes to worse is if I sleep with him, I mean I wasn't celibate at all during the past two years. I've had my one night stands with hot Frenchmen that have satisfied my needs but it didn't go as far to say I was in a serious relationship and by the looks of it Edward hasn't been celibate either and was not in a relationship.

But sometimes I get pissed of how men do their mental processing when it comes to being in a serious relationship or in this case, cheating. It's a delicate topic and one of the most controversial to talk about in relationships, which brings this case to me and how I'm still in love with my cheating ex-fiancée who slept with my sister! Can I be more stupid or is cupid just trying to throw me off when it comes to love. The circumstances revolving the whole situation was still uncertain to me and I was considering the chance of giving Edward the possibility to explain his side of the story, it was becoming a fact that I couldn't fully trust Natalie anymore so that door could be open for him to walk in.

The next day I woke up and since I was still was in denial that I had kissed Edward last night at the party but I have to say that I was grateful that nobody had seen us in the act, leaving me in no need to give an explication. I walked to the kitchen for my daily cup of coffee and prepared myself a simple breakfast that consisted in some yogurt, egg and toasted bread. Today I was accompanying Matt to buy some furniture for his new apartment, he was moving from Soho to Chelsea. Being that it was late October the weather here in New York was starting to get chilly so I decided to wear my striped long sleeve Michael Kors shirt,a pair of nude color pants and a grey urban Jacket, and my heels were white Prada. I left my hair half up with a broche, and accessories were a pair of simple JCrew earrings and one of favorite Marc Jacobs watch.

I got in my new white Audi and meet up with Matt at Delphinium home which was a furniture/Lifestyle store, the store looked very cozy and cute in style, and it was a great place to buy antiques and very quirky things in general.

"I love this place, they have beautiful stuff" I said wandering around checking out the different artifacts.

"I need a chair for the living room and maybe some pillows" he said while testing out the different sitting areas.

"We should go out to lunch at Chola's they have some great Indian food and since you are back, im going to throw you back into the food scene, France may have the best food in the world but New York has diversity" he said making me laugh even though I couldn't help but think about Edward. Damn it why did his lips have to be so soft.

It was a successful shopping trip. Matt had gotten two arm chairs and a dining set for his new apartment, now the chilly weather was dragging us to the warm space of Chola's for some delicious curry and rice.

"So how was the charity event last night? You have the obligation to tell me everything that happened since I was unable to attend" he said as the waiter took our menus

"It was great I surprised my mom who didn't know I came back, everyone looks amazing as usual" I took my water glass and mumbled "and I kissed Edward" taking a small sip from it.

No emoticon could represent the facial expression he was doing "You did what?!" I placed the glass back down and started to play with my hands nervously "Okay how do I explain this" I looked up.

"Well you better get your facts straights and tell how the hell you got back into arms less than a week of you being here. I was waiting for you to tell me something about you and Edward bumping into each other but something cordial like "Hello Edward, How are you today?" that's it"

"And it start off like that Matt I swear, I was looking for nothing too happened between us, I mean it was the first time I was seeing the man for crying out loud. i said hi to everyone, I didn't even see him at first at the party so there came a moment when i decided to go to the balcony for fresh air…"

"Leave it at that, those damn balconies. The view, the romanticism, I'm telling you balconies and patios have their own sexual air stimulation just circulating around it" he swore

"So yes I went to the balcony expecting other people to be there but for some reason it was empty, I went to admire the view and that's when he came out and called me. We did greeted eachother cordially but then all of a sudden he started to apologize and tell me that he still loved me and that we were meant to be with each other, how I was supposed to react to that Matt"

"You say "Very sweet Edward but you slept with my sister" and walk away, not kiss the man" he scolded

"I told him I couldn't do this, I even started to cry because it was becoming too much of an emotional conversation to handle, he wiped my tears with his fingers and hold my hand" I fixed my napkin as the food was arriving and continued. "I told him that I forgave him but he got the picture that I wasn't forgiving him for us to be together and that's when things got out of hand, he got closer and told me he would fight for us until I was capable to give myself to him"

"Well you did" he curved his head to the side

"And that was a big mistake because I was prepared to leave but he got closer and closer, telling me to not think and since I'm still in love with the man who cheated on me with my sister. I stood there like a vegetable and let him kiss me" I stabbed my curry chicken and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Oh my friend what hole have you dug yourself my dear" "That man is like this curry chicken, delicious at the first bite but with a mild kick to it at the end and the worse thing about it is that you can't help yourself but finish the damn plate"

"I even went with Jacob to have his protection but of course he got caught up with some women at the party, leaving me absolutely unprotected. Edward got the chance when he saw isolate myself for a second of fresh air"

"So have you've slept with him like I've been telling you to do in our weekly phone conversations" he pondered

"No! sometimes I do wish I could have fallen in love with him, it would have least made things more simple with Edward but the love had never emanated between me and him" "He's just a really good friend"

"Don't forget to mention hot and your sister's ex-boyfriend might I add for drama"

"Trust me after meeting up with him again in Paris I was so mad at Edward and Natalie, I was seriously contemplating in sleeping with him for the heck of it"

"Then why haven't you?" he interrogated

"Because after talking to him I soon realized that he is still in love with Natalie, she was the one that ended the relationship with him in the first place"

"But…" he was about to ask a follow up question as I interrupted

"I have no idea and it's not in my position to ask"

"I should add you to " he suggested taking a sip of his wine glass.

"No! You better not Matt" he laughed but I was serious.

"We can choose our boyfriends together and go on double dates"

"I would rather it be a casual meeting and not arranged" I replied.

**Edward Pov**

Since that kiss with Bella at the party I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. I didn't mind about her getting away from me after that because I had already gotten the answer I was looking for. She still loved me, that kiss wasn't a "mistake" it was a kiss long overdue. Two people who clearly missed each other after two long years.

I could tell you right now that if she hadn't pulled away, I would have taken her back to the apartment and made love to her. I wasn't in celibacy at all during these past two years and I wouldn't be mad if Bella wasn't either but I wasn't about to start imagining her with other men because I sure wouldn't take it. Today I was running with Alex around central park doing some laps when the topic came up.

"Your mom must be excited about the charity event, a lot of money was raised" he breathed heavily

"Yeah we raised around three million for underprivileged children to study" I responded

"I noticed at one moment you were gone, where were you?" We crossed the bridge. "I went outside at the balcony and kissed Bella" I let it straight out because I was too happy.

"No shit! You talked to her" he stopped and looked at me. "Of course I did she was there how could I not talk to her"

"How did that happened?" we went to a hot dog stand to buy two water bottles and sat down. I took out Max's bowl so I could pour some water for him too. "When I saw Bella with that guy at the event, I didn't almost believe it"

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"My mom told me that he's name is Jacob, a model friend of Bella's" I said rolling my eyes at the discontentment in remembering his arms around the love of my life.

"Ha-ha-ha well with that face your putting you weren't too happy about them two together"

"I see another man with a woman that should have been on my arms last night, What do you think?"

"Times have changed bro, it's been two years after that fateful encounter you had with Natalie" urgh that name still made me cringed "it's still a surprise you were able to have a conversation with Bella, without her slapping you in the face"

"well I started by telling her how much I missed her, long story short I told her that I was going to fight for her and I was willing to do anything to get back her trust" I explained

"So what did she do?"

"She started to cry and tell me that it wasn't going to happen. So I took the situation in my hands by wiping off her tears and reassuring her until we were exactly two inches from each other"

"And that's when you guys kissed"

"She was over thinking it too much so I just told not to think and that when It happened" I smirked

"That smiled tells me that it was worth the wait" he chuckled

"You have no idea"

"So what's the next move lover boy"

"Today I'm buying Alice new pair of earrings" I said while looking at the children feeding the ducks.

"What does Alice have to do in all this?" he gave me a puzzled looked

"Because her wedding is going to be my way back to Bella"

"If Bella doesn't want to be near you, she won't seat next to you at the wedding or the reception"

"What happens at the wedding or reception doesn't matter, it's what's going to happen before that will count"

"Why?"

"I just got a call from Alice this morning and guess who is the maid of honor and best man in this wedding" I smiled

"Oh shit" he laughed out loud

"You my friend are talking to Jasper's best man and the beautiful Isabella Rousseau will be Alice's maid of honor"

And I will make it my job for us to be together 24/7 and I had the next six weeks to woo her. We can maybe even have a surprise double wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Bella and Edward are going to be closer than ever in the wedding of the year.<strong>

**Edward really has he's mind set but Bella is going to put it tough on him as she should.**

**Natalie will have her appearance on the next chapter but from this point on I'm going to focus it on her coming clean to Bella, getting over her affliction with Edward with the help of her encounters with Jacob.**

**Reviews always motivate me to write more and upload faster; I really appreciate the love and opinion that you express through it.**

**Love you all!**

**See you soon :)**


End file.
